


Rubro Lírio

by PalomaGurgel



Series: Lírio [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Werecats
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaGurgel/pseuds/PalomaGurgel
Summary: Lewis é um vampiro cuja existência ultrapassa séculos. Morando na fria cidade de Chadence*, foi surpreendido por um antigo inimigo cuja vida havia desgraçado. Entretanto, determinado confronto o leva ao encontro de Lily, um jovem cuja reação ao vê-lo toma rumos inesperados.Parte da Saga "Lírio", é a primeira estória da sequência. Com personagens originais, conta com um romance, suspense e mistério sobrenatural.[BL] Reescritura de uma estória antiga.*Chadence é uma cidade fictícia.





	1. Encontro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ro-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ro-chan), [toxicsmilerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicsmilerz/gifts), [Lery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lery/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Voltei, finalmente.   
> Bem, depois de pensar MUITO sobre essa decisão, tomei por definitiva a reescritura de Rubro Lírio.   
> RL é uma história muito muito querida para mim, e tem um valor sentimental absurdo, porém depois de uns anos se passarem, achei que poderia reescrever e mudar algumas coisas na estória.   
> Mas calma! o essencial foi mantido.   
> Eu espero de coração que gostem desse primeiro antigo novo capítulo!   
> Boa leitura <3

Fria.

Se aquela noite pudesse ser descrita em uma palavra, seria essa. Em meio ao inverno silencioso, ouviam-se passos apressados pelas ruelas quase congeladas da pequena cidade de Chadence.

A cidadela possuía um dos invernos mais severos do continente, embora normalmente apresentasse temperatura amena. Suas ruas formavam espelhos de fina espessura, que se quebravam facilmente com apenas o leve toque dos pés. A disposição confusa de tantos caminhos fazia de Chadence um pequeno labirinto, propiciando qualquer um a perder-se em meio a tantos desvios e curvas.

Com exceção do dono dos passos apressados.

Ele que vivera há séculos na região, e já acostumara com a confusão característica de Chadence.

Um vampiro, o qual, de maneira superficial, aparentava ser um jovem comum com vinte e poucos anos; alto e esguio, os cabelos de tom castanho claro atingiam os ombros largos, assim como os olhos carmim entravam em contraste com sua pele alva.

Os pés ligeiros caminhavam sem esforço pelas ruas estreitas, fugindo do inimigo que o perseguia:

– Tsc, – estalou a língua – ele pelo menos é humano?

Queixou-se do, sim, humano que caçava o vampiro há horas, seguindo-o por todos os caminhos do labirinto de Chadence. No instante que dera início à corrida, a criatura arrependeu-se de ter saído de seu confortável recinto para admirar a luz da lua e ouvir o único som presente na região: o assobiar do vento.

A corrida dava-se por encerrada conforme o vampiro desacelerava, até parar totalmente em meio a uma entre tantas ruas com casebres antigos. Virou-se em direção a quem se escondia pelas sombras, pronto para enfrentar a pessoa que estava disposta a desafiá-lo, não fazia sentido fugir de um mortal.

Ouviu uma risada fraca, enquanto sapatos escuros dirigiam-se para onde o vampiro estava, revelando a identidade do perseguidor. Um homem, por volta de trinta anos, com o físico bem definido e estatura mediana; os olhos escuros se perdiam em meio à penumbra de Chadence, os fios pretos combinavam com as sombras de seu chapéu e a arma refletia o brilho da pouca luz que o alcançava.

– Parece que se cansou; a idade chega para todos, afinal.

Disse em tom sarcástico, fitando o vampiro sem medo algum:

– Lewis, tem medo?

O morcego assustou-se ao ouvir seu nome sair da boca daquele homem, permanecendo no mesmo lugar:

– Quem é você?

O perseguidor sorriu de canto, olhando ironicamente para o vampiro:

– Um conhecido, de muito tempo.

Uma brisa passou pelas costas de Lewis, que, por reflexo, avançou para a direção oposta. Surpreendeu-se pela agilidade do humano, não cogitara tamanha velocidade vinda de um mortal. Via naquele momento seus planos se desfazerem, não seria simples derrotá-lo, ao menos, não como imaginara. Entretanto, a ideia de ser vencido por ele lhe causava intensa repulsa.

Impulsionou seu corpo para o oposto do inimigo, precisava sair dali. Afastou-se efetivamente, tomando uma distância considerável, e inalcançável, do outro.

Um barulho forte e rápido fora ouvido pelo vampiro, proliferando a dor e a ardência em todas as suas costas. O inimaginável aconteceu, pelo menos na mente prepotente de Lewis. Aquele humano havia o acertado não apenas com uma bala, mas sim com o disparar de uma arma santa:

– Sabe, eu não seria tão incompetente a ponto de não trazer uma arma benzida. – disse em tom irônico – fico triste que você tenha me subestimado a ponto de pensar em me enfrentar, Lewis.

Seus pensamentos embaralharam-se ao presenciar tamanha dor; via, agora, as chances de fuga afunilarem-se e a morte cada vez mais perto. Estivera longas décadas de sua vida sem enfrentar alguém, contra-atacar não era uma opção, ao menos não referente àquele homem.

Sua regeneração não funcionava como de costume, a agilidade diminuíra e a força se esvaía enquanto o inimigo tomava vantagem, acertando em cheio mais uma bala na região das escápulas do vampiro. Cambaleante, caía aos poucos de joelho perto ao meio fio congelado:

– Argh!

– Argh!

Soaram ambos juntos, causando confusão no vampiro rendido ao chão. Rotacionou seu tronco levemente para o lado, deparando-se com uma cena inesperada.

Avistou dois corpos estendidos ao solo, medindo suas forças em uma disputa braçal. Por cima, um jovem de pele alaranjada e cabelos pretos pressionava o caçador contra o chão, enquanto olhava para o vampiro não muito distante:

– Lewis-ssi, corre!

Sem hesitar, saltou para uma dentre tantas varandas da rua, escondendo-se atrás das hastes metálicas:

“Obrigado, Kwan. Sua dívida foi paga.”

Pensou enquanto observava os dois do alto, vendo o garoto olhar para os lados, checando, talvez, se o vampiro ainda estaria ali. O então jovem se transformou em um gato preto, esquivando, esgueirando e escondendo-se em meio às sombras. O caçador, confuso e frustrado por ter seus planos arruinados, procurava e gritava pela presa que acabara de escapar. Correu pelas ruas atônito, encontrando nada além do vazio labirinto de Chadence.

 

\--- † ---

 

Recostou aliviado nas hastes metálicas, deixando seu corpo se regenerar, embora mais devagar que o normal. Com a cabeça jogada para trás, exalava pela boca o vapor úmido de seus pulmões enquanto ouvia passos se aproximando de onde estava.

Um pouco ao seu lado, estava uma vidraça enorme de tom esverdeado que dava para um quarto simples e bem arrumado. Viu passar pela porta do local um jovem baixo e esguio, aparentando não muito mais do que dezessete anos: o cabelo era preto como petróleo e seus olhos azuis como um céu limpo de verão; verão esse que era pouco visto em Chadence.

O menino fechou a porta do quarto, virando de frente para a grande janela de sua varanda. Assustou-se, então, com o homem ali ferido, pensando rápido o suficiente para pegar seu celular e discar para a polícia. O vampiro, entretanto, pôs-se a falar ainda mais rápido que as mãos ágeis e pequenas pegavam o aparelho:

– Por favor, não chame a polícia, eu não vou te machucar. Pode trancar a janela se quiser, eu só preciso ficar um pouco aqui para, em breve, ir embora.

O jovem desconfiado continuou a discar o número das autoridades enquanto Lewis pedia com todas as suas forças, não se sentia bem em suplicar a um humano, porém não tinha muitas alternativas diante da situação em que se encontrava:

– Eu te imploro, por favor…

Os olhos doloridos do outro refletiam no vidro com o auxílio da lua, fitando e pedindo por clemência do mais novo. Ouviu-se a voz de uma mulher, falando quase roboticamente:

–  _Central de atendimento da polícia, boa noite. Em que posso ajudar?_

O jovem parou por um instante, conseguindo enxergar a honestidade no olhar de súplica do outro. Disse à atendente algo que poderia se arrepender mais tarde, mas que sentia que era o certo a se fazer:

– Perdão, disquei sem querer quando peguei meu celular na minha bolsa. Desculpa o incômodo.

Disse, enquanto desligava o telefone, vendo o semblante do homem desconhecido aliviar-se. Caminhou desconfiado para a direção da janela, ficando a poucos passos de Lewis; moveu sua mão para o trinco, fechando como o outro havia sugerido. Sentou-se então em frente ao homem ferido e, ainda dentro do quarto, observava com cuidado suas características:

– Como você veio parar aqui?

O vampiro estranhou a iniciativa do humano, indagando sarcasticamente:

– Você costuma puxar assunto com desconhecidos que aparecem em sua varanda mesmo depois de quase entregá-los para a polícia?

O jovem escondeu um riso que escapara por acidente, encarando os olhos carmim do outro:

– É a primeira vez que isso acontece, não tenho o costume. Mas fiquei curioso.

– Se eu te disser que pulei até aqui, acreditaria?

– Não teria dúvidas.

Dizia enquanto levantava de onde estava, dirigindo-se para um armário. Tirou dali uma caixa com medicamentos e ataduras, voltando-se para o ferido. Destrancou a janela e abriu a vidraça, fazendo um gesto para que o vampiro chegasse mais perto de si:

– Não consigo te ver sangrando desse jei-

– Não é necessário.

Cortou Lewis, segurando a porta da janela. Não queria lidar com humanos, não tão cedo:

– Como não é necessário? Você está sangrando. Pode entrar. Se bem que, na verdade, é melhor eu ir aí, larga essa janela logo.

O vampiro cedeu ao pedido, soltando o aperto. O humano abaixou próximo a Lewis, preparando o tratamento para as feridas:

– Como se chama?

Indagou o desconhecido, recebendo do menino apenas o silêncio:

– Tudo bem, eu primeiro. Me chamo Lewis, e você?

O jovem ajoelhou entre as pernas estiradas de Lewis, retirando da caixa alguns produtos:

– Me chamo Lily. Obrigado por invadir minha casa e me fazer cuidar de um ferido a essa hora da noite.

Lily começou a desabotoar a camisa do outro, os machucados estavam extremamente profundos, o suficiente para serem percebidos pela frente. Esticou o braço e inclinou o corpo, tendo visão, então, do local nas costas do vampiro:

– Oh, que honra! Estou ferido, mas pelo menos tenho alguém tirando minhas roupas! – disse o mais velho, rindo – Ai!

O humano aplicou naquele instante o antisséptico nas feridas do outro, que há muito tempo não sentia algo tão doloroso quanto aquilo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, Lily estava terminando de enfaixar Lewis após remover as balas. O vampiro olhava para o rosto concentrado do outro como um amante de arte olha uma pintura, os traços belos do jovem faziam qualquer um perder-se em suas linhas de expressão. A mão da criatura levantava lentamente, encostando no rosto gelado decorrente do contato com a brisa fria do inverno, estavam do lado de fora, afinal:

– Sabe, você me lembra um lírio. Delicado e bonito.

Viu a pele do jovem passar de um branco gélido para um vermelho caloroso, lembrando-se de suas diferenças sobrenaturais. Não podia viver em Chadence se aquele humano soubesse de sua existência, não poderia deixar que tudo acontecesse de novo. Aproximou seu rosto ao de Lily, olhando no fundo de seus olhos enquanto tocava sua testa com o polegar:

– O que você-

– Obrigado por isso, Lily.

O jovem adormeceu no colo do vampiro, que o carregou até a cama, cobrindo-o com os lençóis. Acariciou gentilmente o rosto do outro com suas mãos geladas, fazendo o menino franzir o cenho:

– Quando acordar, vai achar que isso tudo foi um sonho, mas não me esquecerei de você, nem tão cedo.

Lewis guardou a caixa e fechou a janela, saltando de telhado em telhado para ir à casa. Nunca desejara tanto poder transformar-se em um morcego, se ao menos não tivesse sido acertado por aquele estúpido mortal e sua arma santa, poderia fazê-lo. Entretanto, não conheceria aquela figura curiosa que cuidou de um completo estranho.

Sobre os telhados, ouviam-se passos leves tocando cada telha envelhecida dos casebres abandonados. A luz da Lua iluminava perfeitamente o topo das casas, sendo refletida nos espelhos formados pelas ruas congeladas. O brilho azulado o fazia lembrar de Lily, de seus olhos, não iria conseguir esquecer de seu lírio, nem de sua eterna gratidão.

Calorosa.

Se aquela noite pudesse ser descrita em uma palavra, seria essa. Em meio ao inverno silencioso, renascia um sentimento que há muito fora extinto daquele ser sobrenatural, enquanto caminhava pelas ruelas quase congeladas da pequena cidade de Chadence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? O que acharam?   
> Obrigada por terem lido até aqui! Críticas são sempre bem vindas, assim como aquele carinho pra dar uma moral hahahahah. 
> 
> Vou deixar aqui meus agradecimentos à Toxic, que me ajudou a betar gramaticalmente e coesivamente, mesmo em ano de vestibular *cries*, e à @leryclea , que desde a primeira versão (quando esteve junto comigo em todos os capítulos, me ajudando e dando aquela força mesmo quando os bloqueios batiam) me incentivou a postar <3 
> 
> *AH, não vou excluir a primeira versão, por questão de valor emocional. 
> 
> Para caso alguém queira me enviar uma mensagem, ou só cobrar cap mesmo q, meu twitter é @mayuzi_s   
> Até o próximo! 
> 
> Beijão


	2. Desconhecido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Queria pedir primeiramente desculpas pelo formato que vou atualizar o cap. Estou atualizando pelo celular, mas vou editar amanhã pelo computador pra deixar tudo certinho, o cap está temporariamente sem capa por motivos de: minhas capas estão no pc :D   
> *att: já ajeitei tudo <3 
> 
> Agradecimentos especiais à minha bb T. por betar pra mim, amo você. 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem do cap, não se esqueçam de favoritar e deixar aquela forcinha nos comentários ♡ 
> 
> (quem gostar de acompanhar pelo Wattpad, estou atualizando lá também)

Lewis acordou do rápido  _flashback_  que tivera; mesmo quatro anos mais velha, Chadence continuava como sempre esteve durante o inverno. Aquela temporada fria, desde o brilho das ruas congeladas ao som de assobio do vento que ressoava pelas ruelas, trazia a lembrança daquela noite quando tudo mudou. Balançou a cabeça, soltando um riso fraco e nostálgico:

– Lindo, como sempre.

Em meio a tantos telhados, o vampiro observava, de longe, o humano, o qual se encontrava em frente à janela de seu quarto. Desde o dia em que conhecera Lily, não conseguia deixar o jovem sozinho – acompanhava-o em todos os momentos –, a obsessão por aquele humano havia se tornado algo muito além de seu controle.

Via naquele instante o respirar profundo de Lily enquanto dormia, admirando a beleza e delicadeza do jovem. Seus olhos fitavam ardorosamente cada movimento efetuado em meio ao sono do humano, percebendo nele um certo incômodo, demonstrado com o franzir do cenho.

Inclinou seu corpo para frente, fazendo movimentos leves, afinal, as telhas antigas dos casebres não eram muito resistentes. Precisava chegar mais perto, não conseguiria ajudá-lo da distância onde estava. Lewis levantou, saltando levemente para a varanda onde tudo acontecera no passado. Colocou sua mão sobre a vidraça, movendo-a lentamente para o lado e abrindo passagem para o quarto de Lily, deixando a brisa fria entrar.

Direcionou-se à cama onde estava o jovem adormecido, encontrando-o com suas cobertas pela metade de seu corpo, que tremia em resposta à troca de calor com o ambiente, agora mais frio. Lewis soltou um pequeno riso à adorável cena, ajoelhando-se ao lado do outro. Passou suas mãos pela testa e cabelos do humano, desfazendo com o tempo a expressão de dor do mesmo; alisou então suas bochechas e queixo, passando seu polegar pelas pálpebras e nariz, o que levou a um leve resmungar do jovem adormecido.

O vampiro tirou sua mão rapidamente, não poderia se distrair e estragar todos os anos que estivera somente observando-o de longe. Andou em direção à varanda, sendo surpreendido por uma mão que puxava a ponta da manga de sua camisa; Lily segurava o tecido com força, enquanto dormia agarrado às cobertas. Lewis voltou para frente da cama do outro, deixando um beijo leve em sua testa, enquanto o humano se soltava gradualmente.

Retirou-se do quarto com um sentimento de alívio, voltando para a posição inicial sobre o telhado do vizinho. Porém, ao pisar em uma dentre tantas telhas frágeis, escorregou, indo de encontro ao chão e causando um enorme estrondo com as latas de lixo que estavam logo abaixo. O menino dentro do quarto acordou assustado com o barulho que ouvira, levantando de sua cama ainda sonolento, foi para a sacada ver o que acabara de ocorrer.

Na tentativa de localizar alguma atividade suspeita, encostou-se nas hastes metálicas de proteção. Seus olhos foram de encontro a um morcego repousando em uma lâmpada queimada, que, há umas semanas, costumara ajudar na iluminação durante as noites escuras.

O animal voou rapidamente para longe, planando no horizonte. Lily olhou pela rua mais uma vez, retornando a seu quarto, a fim de dormir novamente.

 

\--- † ---

 

Lewis chegou a casa ofegante; havia mudado de endereço depois de quase ser morto por um caçador, não poderia correr algum risco de ser pego mais uma vez. Passou pelo portão principal ao passo que tomava a forma humana. Retirou o sobretudo e o pendurou no cabideiro ao lado da entrada, não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido, quase foi pego pelo humano em um momento constrangedor.

Ouviu o ranger dos pisos de sua sala, deduzindo uma visita indesejada. Suspirou fundo, falando em tom alto e grave:

– Kwan, seria possível você parar de invadir minha casa quando estou fora?

– Então, se você estiver nela, eu posso?

Disse um gato preto, caminhando na direção de Lewis devagar. O animal se transformou em um jovem de pele alaranjada e cabelos pretos, com roupas justas e curtas, continuando seu caminho com um pequeno sorriso enquanto ouvia a resposta do vampiro:

– Não. Você não precisa mais ficar atrás de mim, não me deve mais nada.

Kwan se aproximou de Lewis, colocando a mão sobre o seu ombro. Levou a boca ao ouvido do outro e sussurrou vagarosamente:

– Eu sei.

O vampiro afastou o gato de si ao virar a cabeça para o lado oposto. Cruzou o cômodo em direção à sala, deixando Kwan sozinho no corredor de entrada:

– Lewis-ssi.

O dono da casa parou seus passos ao ser chamado, continuou de costas para o felino na medida que esperava o término da fala:

– Sabe, você deveria desistir desse humano. Há quantos anos você já 'tá nessa? Humanos não são confiáveis. Na primeira oportunidade eles te abandonam, te derrubam, te matam. Você deveria se afastar enquanto há tempo.

Lewis apertou seus punhos em silêncio. Kwan abriu a porta, dando início à transformação em gato novamente.

– Pense nisso. Se precisar, é só chamar.

A mão do vampiro agora balançava no ar como um gesto de expulsão do animal de sua casa. A porta se fechou com a batida ocasionada pelo vento, agora, o morcego se encontrava finalmente sozinho:

– Mesmo se eu tentasse explicar, nem eu sei o porquê de ainda fazer isso. Mas sabe, nem todos os humanos são como  _ele_ , Kwan.

 

\--- † ---

 

Na manhã seguinte ao incidente com o morcego, Lily acordou com marcas escuras em volta de seus olhos. Tinha pesadelos constantemente, sempre com a mesma narrativa: um homem entrava em seu quarto coberto de sangue e, ao tentar ajudar esse homem, acabava sendo atacado por ele. Já era parte de sua rotina, dificultando a tentativa de relaxar e lidar com aqueles sonhos.

O menino coçou a cabeça e levantou da cama, os calafrios percorriam seu corpo apenas ao lembrar das visões que tivera. Foi em direção à cômoda, onde pegou uma camisa de manga longa e uma calça jeans para vestir. Andou para o banheiro ainda sonolento esfregando os olhos, ligou o chuveiro e tomou uma ducha quente e rápida, lavando o rosto e deixando o corpo relaxar.

Pegou sua mochila ao sair do banheiro, descendo as escadas que desembocavam em frente à mesa da sala para tomar o café da manhã. Viu seu pai anotando e rabiscando algo em um pedaço pequeno de papel ao lado do seu copo de suco. Aproximou-se curioso do mesmo, tentando ler o que estava escrito:

– Que isso?

Ao ouvir a voz do filho, o pai de Lily dobrou rapidamente o papel, guardando dentro do bolso da camisa social que vestia para o trabalho:

– É uma viagem, eu e sua mãe estamos planejando há uns meses. Mas o destino é surpresa.

Lily encarou o pai, como se implorasse pela resposta. Desistiu após alguns segundos, quando o outro levantou e se dirigiu à porta, afagando os cabelos negros do jovem em despedida.

Não muito depois, ouviu um barulho de saltos batendo no chão. Viu, em seguida, sua mãe caminhar na direção onde estava. Ela vestia um dos seus vestidos sociais mais belos, enquanto carregava consigo uma pasta de documentos:

– Lily, a mamãe vai ter que sair para resolver alguns problemas. Tranque a casa depois de sair pra facul-

Pausou sua fala, olhando com uma expressão preocupada para o menino, dirigindo a mão ao rosto do mesmo:

– Céus! Seus olhos estão fundos. Você dormiu mesmo?

Lily segurou sua mão, afastando-a de si:

– Eu dormi, mas ainda estou cansado.

A mulher apertou carinhosamente sua mão, a soltando em seguida. Deslizava a mesma agora pelo ombro de seu filho, no processo em que ia até a porta para sair:

– Deveria se cuidar melhor. Você é lindo, tem tudo para me dar uma nora e netos incríveis.

Lily soltou um riso fraco e escondido enquanto via a porta fechar. Já estava cansado de ouvir sua mãe falar sobre futuros netos e uma esposa, afinal, seria uma realidade impossível. Desde pequeno sabia que não era igual os meninos de sua escola, percebeu no ensino médio que seu gosto por mulheres era inexistente.

Pegou um pão na cesta da cozinha e jogou uma caixinha de suco dentro de sua mochila, havia acordado um pouco mais tarde e não podia se atrasar para a faculdade. Ao fechar a geladeira, viu sua imagem refletida no material espelhado, analisando suas olheiras e aspecto cansado:

– Eu só queria dormir tranquilamente...

Virou de costas para seu reflexo, direcionando-se à saída.

_“Afinal, quem é você?”_

 

\--- † ---

 

A noite caía à medida que Lewis acordava. Saiu de seu quarto, colocou o sobretudo para ir ao centro de Chadence. Por mais que fosse uma cidade pequena, tinha uma densidade demográfica relativamente alta e um comércio interessante. As ruas eram repletas de lojas e restaurantes, incluindo Cafés e Karaokês. O vampiro vigiaria, como de costume, mais um dia de trabalho de seu humano; permaneceu em uma praça movimentada, logo em frente ao Café onde Lily trabalhava

Sentou-se em um banco e folheou um livro para tentar disfarçar sua presença. Não demorou muito para ver o humano chegar ao estabelecimento. Observou cada detalhe das roupa, cabelos e também as olheiras embaixo dos olhos azuis.

Lewis acompanhou os movimentos de Lily durante o trabalho, servindo as mesas e anotando pedidos com um sorriso simpático e adorável, que adornava o belo rosto do jovem. Porém, seu olhar parou acidentalmente em uma mesa no canto mais afastado do estabelecimento.

Nela, estavam sentados três jovens, um era alto e forte, o outro parecia um pouco mais baixo e magro, já o terceiro era muito mais forte e alto comparado com os outros anteriores. Eles olhavam Lily de cima a baixo, fitando o menino ao passo que acompanhavam cada movimento que fazia. Lewis ajeitou-se no banco, focando toda sua atenção na situação dentro do Café. Algo não lhe cheirava bem.

 

\--- † ---

 

– Pronto, tudo limpo.

Lily acabou de lavar a louça do Café para terminar os serviços do dia. Dirigiu-se até o vestiário para tirar o terno e recolher seus pertences para que, dessa maneira, pudesse retornar ao conforto de sua casa, afinal, ainda tinha que revisar as matérias da faculdade. Saiu pela porta dos fundos que dava em um beco longo e escuro. O vento gelado passava pelo seu corpo, causando-lhe calafrios. Apressou os passos, tinha a sensação desagradável de alguém observando-o.

Avistou uma pessoa se aproximando vagarosamente em sua direção. Recuou devagar, por pouco não tropeçando nos próprios pés. Parou ao sentir seu corpo chocar com o de outra pessoa, que sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Lily:

– Aonde você vai?

O ar quente saindo da boca daquele desconhecido fez seu corpo estremecer por completo. Olhou para trás e, em meio ao breu, apenas enxergou um homem levemente mais alto que ele, que agora segurava seus ombros com força. O jovem correu para frente, porém, esbarrou, novamente, em um homem dessa vez maior e mais forte, o mesmo que vinha em sua direção no momento anterior.

Lily olhou os dois em lances rápidos, pensando em uma alternativa de fuga. Porém, ao perceber o intuito do jovem, o homem mais forte segurou seus braços brutalmente, arrancando uma expressão de dor da face do menino. Sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para o lado oposto, colidindo com o primeiro desconhecido. O queixo de Lily foi erguido pela mão do homem mais forte, tendo seu peitoral alisado pela outra.

– Ei, soltem. – uma terceira voz foi ouvida. O jovem se sentiu aliviado e salvo, antes de ouvir o restante – Só eu posso tocá-lo.

O terceiro rapaz se aproximava com um sorriso macabro nos lábios, enquanto os outros soltaram a vítima, posicionando-se atrás dela, para evitar sua fuga:

– Olá, pequeno.

Disse segurando brutalmente o pescoço do jovem, que respondia à força com os olhos azuis arregalados; agarrava as mãos que o enforcavam, tentando inutilmente tirá-las dali. Lágrimas escorriam por toda a bochecha de Lily, visivelmente em pânico.

– Como eu amo esse rosto de desespero… – disse o outro enquanto saboreava cada detalhe da cena – Segurem-no.

Os outros homens seguraram seus braços e pernas, enquanto o terceiro avançava em direção ao menino, que gritava desesperadamente por ajuda. O abusador agarrava a beirada de sua blusa, subindo-a; passou suas unhas pelo abdômen do outro, deixando um rastro avermelhado, mesmo de luvas. Dando continuidade ao movimento, arrebentou os botões de sua calça, descendo-a de uma só vez.

Lily gritou ao fechar os olhos, tentando encolher o corpo e se soltar. Em questão de segundos, sentiu seus braços serem afrouxados das mãos apertadas dos capangas que o seguravam. Ouviu o barulho de dois corpos caindo ao chão, e o cessar do movimento das mãos do atacante.

Abriu os olhos em um  _flash_ , interrompendo o choro. Viu um homem alto e pálido, de cabelos castanho claro e vestindo um sobretudo longo segurando o rapaz pelo pescoço. Deu passos para trás, sentindo seu pé esbarrar em algo estranho. Ao olhar para baixo, viu os desconhecidos estirados no chão com seus pescoços torcidos. Mortos.

O menino arrumava suas roupas com movimentos trêmulos, olhando o seu molestador sacudir-se no ar, não conseguia respirar. Ouviu, em seguida, o barulho forte de um estalo, vendo os movimentos desesperados do outro pararem. O recém-chegado soltou sem piedade o corpo, que bateu no chão em um estrondo violento.

Lily teve seu punho tomado por mãos geladas, e o corpo puxado para um abraço acolhedor, ouvindo simultaneamente uma voz confortante:

– Lily!

O jovem se aconchegou no abraço, debulhando em lágrimas no peito do homem desconhecido, que o envolvia completamente devido à diferença de estatura. Os dois permaneceram ali, com o maior abraçando o outro cada vez mais forte conforme tinha seu sobretudo agarrado pelas mãos pequenas do menino.

Em seguida, Lily foi solto devagar, ainda chorava. De mãos juntas, o recém-chegado guiou o jovem para um lugar mais afastado dos corpos; o recostou na parede gentilmente e inclinou-se, deixando seus rostos próximos. Os lábios ficaram a centímetros de distância, os olhos do menino estavam fechados enquanto as lágrimas desciam; ambas as mãos do maior amparavam seu rosto, seu choro, secando o que molhava.

Lily soluçava sem parar, tentando um diálogo em meio às pausas da respiração:

– Você é o homem que aparece nos meus sonhos... Quem é você?

O desconhecido abaixou seu corpo até suas linhas de visão se coincidirem, passou os polegares embaixo dos olhos do menino, o fazendo abri-los. Lily pôde perceber a profundidade e beleza dos olhos carmim que refletiam a Lua. Sentiu as pernas cederem, caiu de joelhos no chão à medida que tentava, inutilmente, secar seu rosto.

Notou o outro abaixar-se, colocando cada um dos joelhos por fora dos dele, deixando Lily entre suas pernas. O maior passou as mãos na testa do menino, ajeitando os fios desordenados, aproximou em seguida seus rostos, com os lábios a poucos centímetros de distância. Sussurrou, sentindo a respiração de Lily coincidir com a dele:

– Seu Lewis.

Lewis fitava o humano, aproximando, com as mãos, os lábios do outro. Selou suas bocas vagarosamente, dando continuidade a um beijo mais intenso após a aceitação do contato. Lily estranhou, porém, os dentes serem mais pontiagudos que o normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí?   
> Reclamações, críticas ou demonstrações de afeto são bem vindos nos comentários '³' 
> 
> Obrigada por lerem até aqui, e pra quem tá relendo: amo vocês 
> 
> Até a próxima! 
> 
> Kissus~


	3. Marcas

A luz da Lua iluminava sutilmente o reencontro do vampiro com o humano, atingindo seus raios nas roupas de couro e nos fios de cabelo bagunçados. Lewis, ainda com os joelhos ao redor dos do outro e com as mãos segurando o rosto de Lily, sentiu uma mão quente encostar em seu pescoço, o puxando para mais perto.

O beijo foi interrompido brevemente, ambos agora se olhavam com a respiração acelerada e lábios úmidos. O olhar do vampiro percorria cada detalhe do rosto de Lily, parando em seus olhos azuis, que estavam levemente avermelhados devido ao choro incessante.

O humano mordeu os próprios lábios enquanto visava, pedinte, os de Lewis, cuja cabeça inclinava para realizar o reencontro entre suas bocas. Fazia tempo que o vampiro esperava por esse momento, acreditara por alguns instantes que  tudo era uma alucinação. Não era. Era tudo real. Inacreditavelmente real. A vontade de agarrar aquele jovem como nunca, de protegê-lo, de cuidá-lo. Era absurdamente real.

Aprofundava o beijo cada vez mais, sentindo as mãos do humano apertarem seu pescoço e roupas. Colocou as mãos na cintura de Lily, apertando-a com firmeza, causando um pequeno e baixo gemido da parte do menino. Elevou o quadril do outro para perto de si, deixando-o sem outra opção a não ser agarrar-se ao vampiro, para evitar sua queda.

Os dois continuaram ali, perdidos um no outro, sem dizer uma palavra. O vento gelado fazia uma perfeita oposição ao calor gerado entre eles, enquanto a luz esvaía-se conforme nuvens cobriam o astro no céu escuro. Lily abriu os olhos, deparando-se com as feições de prazer na face do homem do qual, por algum motivo, não conseguia distanciar-se.

Lewis interrompeu o beijo, dando estalos por toda a área do queixo até o pescoço, onde parou para dar um selo mais demorado. Sentiu uma das mãos, que antes seguravam-se nele, tocar sua nuca em meio aos fios castanhos, acompanhando os movimentos que fazia com a cabeça para realizar os pequenos beijos.

Continuava a manter contato com o pescoço de Lily, pressionou seus lábios com força e sugou a pele do menor, deixando uma marca roxa em grande contraste à pele pálida. Prosseguiu marcando o humano, ao mesmo tempo que tinha seus cabelos puxados – agora com mais força –, resmungando gemidos mais fortes que antes.

Fazia um caminho às clavículas do menino, deixando uma trilha de hematomas por todo seu colo; afastou-se de Lily, tomando uma posição reta em relação ao solo, observando-o ofegante e ainda se segurando nas roupas do maior. O jovem abriu os olhos devagar, encarando o vampiro e puxando a manga de sua roupa, fazendo força para elevar o corpo na mesma direção que o do outro. Posicionou os punhos no peitoral de Lewis, debruçando a testa em meio às suas mão.

O vampiro aproximou-se do ouvido do menor, ditando em um sussurro:

– Senta.

Largou seu corpo ao chão, segurando o punho de Lily, puxando-o lentamente para seu colo. O menino fez como lhe foi dito, posicionou-se sobre as pernas daquele ser que, aos seus olhos, era irresistível. Lewis chegava mais perto do lado esquerdo do pescoço do humano, colocando a mão sobre o lado direito.

Lily estranhou a aproximação tão exata de um local do seu corpo, empurrando levemente o tronco do homem para longe de si. Entretanto, ouviu ao pé de seu ouvido, em conjunto com uma pequena mordiscada, a voz grave e rouca:

– Shhh… Está tudo bem.

Aquelas palavras fizeram seu corpo estremecer, relaxando-o completamente com um fechar de olhos. Sentiu a língua úmida passando pelo seu pescoço, dando sequência ao contato com os caninos afiados do vampiro. Lewis fincou seus dentes na pele sensível de Lily, arrancando um gemido rápido e prazeroso:

– A-ah! Le-Lewis…

O menino agora percebia que os dentes maiores sentidos antes não eram apenas coincidência, sentia seu sangue sendo sugado com gosto pela criatura que apertava com força sua cintura. Uma fraqueza iniciou em alguns segundos, causando, por reflexo, a tentativa falha do humano de empurrar o tronco do vampiro para longe. A visão de Lily tornou-se turva, tudo escureceu.

Os caninos foram retirados devagar, enquanto Lewis se deliciava com o restante do sabor escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Lambeu a região de onde retirara o líquido, pouco antes de vê-la relaxando e curvando-se para trás. Retirou seu longo sobretudo e pegou o jovem inconsciente em seus braços, levantando do chão – precisava levá-lo a um lugar seguro –, mas antes deveria limpar a bagunça que havia feito. Estendeu a roupa ao chão e deitou o menor adormecido por cima dela, retirava o seu celular do bolso, abrindo a lista de contatos:

– Preciso de ajuda, e acho que já sei a quem pedir.

Pegou seu celular, discando um dos poucos contatos que ainda tinha em sua agenda.

–  _Alô? Lewis-ssi?_

Dizia a voz do outro lado da linha.

– Kwan, onde você está?

Perguntava o vampiro, que ouvia o gato em meio à música alta, certamente estava fora de casa e, conhecendo bem o werecat, não estaria sozinho.

–  _Eu 'tô em uma balada na regi-_  – Pausou sua fala, deixando passar pela linha a respiração pesada e levemente ofegante –  _Ca-calma!_  – Exclamou –  _‘Peraí, eu 'tô no telefone._

– Estou te atrapalhando? Parece estar ocupado.

Indagou Lewis em tom irônico, percebendo que Kwan estaria em uma de suas muitas noites de saídas noturnas; o questionamento foi o suficiente para o gato enxotar seu parceiro momentâneo e voltar ao telefone, dando prioridade ao vampiro:

–  _Lewis-ssi nunca me atrapalha. Eu 'tava tentando me distrair um pouco, é difícil ficar sozinho com tantas lembranças._  – A música ia diminuindo conforme o outro falava, dando lugar a buzinas e vozes altas. –  _De qualquer jeito, já estou sozinho, e acabei de sair do prédio. 'Tô na rua vermelha na região de Allance._

– Quanto tempo daí até aqui no Centro? Preciso da sua ajuda, o mais rápido possível.

Kwan virou a cabeça e soltou um riso fraco, voltando a falar em tom sarcástico:

–  _Para Lewis-ssi me chamar assim, deve ter a ver com aquele humano, como é o nome dele mesmo? Loly, Lery, Lally-_

– Lily. – Cortou o vampiro em tom ríspido. – Você pode vir me ajudar ou não?

–  _Claro._  – Ria enquanto provocava o ponto  fraco do outro –  _Para qual rua tenho que ir?_

– Atrás do Café Mon Lys, chegando aqui você vai entender.

Lewis desligou o celular, guardando-o em seu bolso. Andou em direção aos corpos e os pegou, um por um, empilhando-os atrás de um latão de lixo, para tomar tempo enquanto esperava por Kwan – estaria em apuros caso alguém o visse ali. Sentou-se ao lado de Lily, posicionando a cabeça do menino em seu colo; do jeito que sugara-o, permaneceria adormecido por boas horas.

Não demorou muito para ver um gato preto pular em cima do latão, emitindo em seguida uma fumaça de cor âmbar, transformando-se no garoto que acabara de ligar. Saiu de cima do objeto, parando em frente ao vampiro, olhou com cuidado o garoto adormecido, estendendo a mão para Lewis e dirigindo-o a fala:

– Vamos, precisamos limpar sua bagunça, o que acha que devemos fazer?

Lewis puxou o punho do werecat para levantar-se, limpando sua roupa após fazê-lo:

– Eu andei vendo vários cartazes desses caras por aí. Eles parecem ser alguma espécie de criminosos que trabalham em gangue. Podemos deixá-los em frente a uma delegacia qualquer, de todo modo, não é como se estivéssemos registrados pelo governo para nos prenderem.

Kwan esticou seus braços para frente, estalando os dedos, empurrou o queixo para estalar o pescoço e deu dois tapinhas no peitoral do vampiro, deixando suas mãos ali enquanto falava:

– Leva o Lily para casa, deixa que eu cuido desses três.

Finalizou sua fala dando um leve empurrão em Lewis, que olhou duvidoso para o gato, como se perguntasse o jeito que ele daria para levar três homens, com quase o dobro de sua estatura cada um, para a frente de uma delegacia e, milagrosamente, se livrar:

– Não se preocupe, Lewis-ssi, eu vou dar meu jeito. Apenas vá.

O vampiro vestiu seu sobretudo em Lily, colocando-o nas costas; pegou os braços do menino e posicionando-os ao redor de seu pescoço, segurando firme as pernas do jovem inconsciente. Uma fumaça começou a espalhar-se pelo chão enquanto Lewis saía da ruela, agindo da maneira mais natural possível.

 

\--- † ---

 

– Hm…

Lily acordou no dia seguinte sentindo a cabeça rodar. Ainda sonolento, esticou-se pela cama e esfregou os olhos, largando os braços no colchão: seu corpo estava inteiramente pesado e fraco. Retirou as cobertas de cima de si, permanecendo parado a olhar para o teto.

Acordando por completo, arregalou os olhos cristalinos: lembrou de cada detalhe do seu encontro com o vampiro. Colocou em um movimento brusco os dedos sobre o machucado no pescoço, causando-lhe uma pontada de dor intensa. Correu até o espelho de sua cabeceira, acendendo a pequena lâmpada que ficava ao lado dos pentes e dos cremes de cabelo.

Ao olhar seu reflexo, viu a área mordida levemente inchada, e os dois furos contornados pela vermelhidão da pele irritada. Sentou-se na cadeira e debruçou os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando o queixo nas palmas das mãos que esfregavam os olhos em desespero. Como esconder as marcas de sua mãe? E, pior ainda, desde quando vampiros existem? Não seria apenas um maníaco que fantasiava sobre os seres sobrenaturais? Dentre as milhares de dúvidas, pelo menos de uma coisa tinha certeza: o sangue estancado que dava origem aos hematomas em seu pescoço estava ali, isso era inegável.

Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o banheiro, precisava de um bom banho. Retirou suas roupas, pensando agora em como teria parado em casa, sendo sua última memória a visão turva da silhueta do vampiro:

“Ele me deixou em casa, então? Mas como ele fez isso sem meus pais verem?”

Saindo do chuveiro enrolado em uma toalha, pegou uma calça de moletom e um casaco do mesmo material com a gola alta. Porém, mesmo com a roupa cobrindo as marcas, não poderia correr o risco de alguém vê-las. Caminhou até a cama, abaixou-se e puxou a caixa de maquiagem que escondia dos pais; retirou o corretivo vermelho e a base do tom de sua pele, pegou em seguida os curativos redondos que usava para cobrir suas espinhas. Colocou tudo em frente ao espelho da penteadeira, sentando-se novamente para maquiar as marcas de mordida. Enquanto aplicava os produtos, lembrava-se a todo momento as ações do dia anterior, sentindo suas bochechas corarem e seu rosto esquentar por inteiro: não sabia quem era aquele homem, mas, de fato, precisava vê-lo novamente. Bem, de todo modo, não conseguiria fazê-lo tão facilmente. Ele era o homem cujas aparições nos sonhos eram frequentes, o encontro dos dois não foi inusitado ou mera coincidência; alguma hora iria encontrá-lo, sentia isso.

Terminou de aplicar a maquiagem sobre as marcas, levantando-se para guardar os produtos embaixo da cama. Pegou seu celular para checar os grupos da faculdade e do trabalho, mas deparou-se com o aparelho totalmente descarregado. Conectou-o à tomada, deixando-o em cima da cama. Saiu em direção à cozinha, descendo as escadas que davam para a sala. Ao passo que chegava perto da cozinha, ouvia as vozes dos seus pais brigando, especialmente a de sua mãe, que exclamava inconformada:

– Chris, olha bem 'pra essa oferta, você acha mesmo que podemos recusar?! Não era esse o motivo de nós… – A fala da mãe foi cortada assim que percebera a aproximação de Lily, retomando logo o assunto – … termos organizado essa viagem?! Essa promoção é ótima, não acharemos nada mais barato que isso. Enfim, pense sobre isso.

Deixou o celular em cima da mesa, o empurrando para as mãos do marido:

– Bom dia, meu filho! Dormiu bem hoje?

Lily concordou com a cabeça, afastando as mãos de sua mãe do seu corpo. Passou em direção à mesa para comer o que seu pai havia preparado, comendo com gosto as torradas e os ovos. Com a fome que sentia, provavelmente fruto da perda de sangue da noite anterior, comeria facilmente o dobro do que estava na mesa. Foi até o balcão e colocou mais dois pães na torradeira, ouvindo a voz de seu pai dirigir-se a ele:

– Lily, onde você estava ontem que eu não te vi voltando? Fui dormir e você ainda não estava em casa.

O menino, de costas, sentiu calafrios percorrerem pelo seu corpo, o que deveria responder? Tentou manter a calma, e respondeu ao tirar as torradas do aparelho:

– Eu tive que ajudar o Brett na limpeza, quando acabamos lá, nós saímos para comer. Ficamos conversando e acabamos perdendo a hora.

Christian olhou por cima de seus óculos posicionados na ponta do nariz, levantando da cadeira para lavar as louças. O menino terminava de comer a última torrada, deixando o prato e o copo que havia usado sobre a pia. Subiu para o quarto e fechou a porta, respirando fundo e jogando o corpo na cama. Pegou o celular que já estava com uma carga mínima e ligou-o, abrindo os aplicativos de mensagens. Lily viu a mensagem do rapaz que dividia os turnos com ele, pedindo para cobrir seu lugar naquele dia de sábado, pois estava doente e não conseguiria trabalhar.

Um suspiro longo saiu da boca do menor; respondeu, porém, que poderia ir. Ao ficar longe de casa, teria menos chance dos seus pais perceberem as marcas.

  
\--- † ---

 

No sofá antigo, o vampiro suspirava com as mãos sobre seu rosto. Finalmente fez o que tanto desejara, lembrava vividamente do beijo e do contato com a pele de Lily, gostaria de poder ficar junto ao humano e cuidar dele depois de um momento tão importante para si. Já era de manhã, não estava conseguindo pregar os olhos de tamanha preocupação; havia, de certo, deixado-o em casa, deitado e descansando como deveria, mas teria seu lírio se alimentado e cuidado da fragilidade que certamente faria presença em seu corpo decorrente do dia anterior?

Levantou abruptamente do móvel, largando a almofada com força e andando rápido na direção do cabide de roupas. Pegou seu casaco e seu chapéu, sabia que o sol não afetaria mais um vampiro tão antigo e poderoso, mas precisava prevenir-se. Iria na casa de Lily checar seu estado, contou os dias da semana e, de acordo com a agenda, ele deveria estar em casa resolvendo algo da faculdade.

Voou pelas ruas de Chadence até a residência do menino, pousando no mesmo telhado que o observava frequentemente. Notou, entretanto, a ausência do humano no local; deveria estar em algum outro cômodo, fazendo algo diferente de estudar. Com sua audição aguçada, tentou ouvir Lily em algum outro lugar da casa, escutando apenas a voz de seus pais, discutindo raivosamente. Por mais que fosse um vampiro, a curiosidade humana ainda circulava pelo corpo, fazendo-o permanecer ali, descobrindo algo que, talvez, fosse melhor não saber:

– Christian, o valor triplicou desde a oferta inicial. Não tem como cobrarmos mais do que isso. Você sabe muito bem que só está tentando fazer com que desistam da compra. É um milagre se não reduzirem o preço por causa daquele chupão que ele tentou esconder hoje, é pegar ou largar.

Ouviu a mãe de Lily falar secamente, sentindo a frieza em cada sílaba que saía da boca da mulher; sentiu os barulhos vindos das mãos do pai bater na mesa:

– Rob, eu mudei de ideia… Eu sei que a gente adotou o menino por causa disso, mas eu me apeguei, criei como um filho, ele é meu filho! Não vou conseguir entregá-lo para essa mulher.

Lewis não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, sentindo um vento gélido subir a sua espinha. Permaneceu onde estava, escutando atentamente o que viria a seguir:

– Você realmente conseguiria vender o nosso filho a uma casa de prostituição?

O vampiro negou-se a acreditar no que estava sendo dito. Mal sabia ele que o pior estava por vir:

– Não sei como consegui ficar com um frouxo como você até hoje. Sua sorte é que é bonito mesmo, viu? Nós adotamos esse moleque para vendê-lo, esqueceu? Se você se apegou, o problema é todo seu, a minha parte eu farei, não vou perder todo esse dinheiro que a Raven nos ofereceu. Já fechei com ela hoje, no final da tarde ela vai estar aqui, quando Lily voltar do trabalho.

Ouviu o silêncio da parte do pai de Lily, tomando como acabada a discussão. Levantou-se do telhado e decolou em direção ao Café Mon Lys, precisava fazer Lily acreditar nele, não poderia perdê-lo agora, não quando tudo estava começando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isto :D  
> O que será que o nosso Lewis vai fazer huhuhu  
> Obrigada por lerem mais um capítulo de Rubro Lírio, se gostou, por favor envie para seus amigos, inimigos, pra todos que você acha que vão gostar da estória :v 
> 
> Até o próximo! 
> 
> Kissus~


	4. Aviso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Voltei depois de um pequeno bloqueio criativo (e do ENEM).   
> Não vou falar muito, mas eu espero que gostem do cap novo, eu particularmente amei escrevê-lo :D 
> 
> Vejo vocês nas notas finais, mas peço aqui o favorito de vocês caso gostem :D

 

As asas saídas das costas de Lewis agitavam-se no céu alaranjado da tarde de Chadence, distante das casas e ruas desertas, ressoavam com a força equivalente ao seu desespero. Calafrios corriam por todo o corpo do vampiro, a ansiedade de chegar até Lily crescia à medida que o tempo passava, e, embora voasse o mais rápido que conseguisse, cada segundo parecia uma eternidade. Com as sobrancelhas apertadas, a feição angustiada do ser imortal tomava o lugar da expressão neutra de costume. Estava a alguns quarteirões quando tornou-se morcego, planando na direção de um dentre tantos becos da cidade. Voltou, imediatamente, à forma semelhante à aparência humana, correndo em direção ao Café, desviando do movimento rotineiro de pessoas que andavam pelo centro.

Olhou pela vidraça do estabelecimento em procura de Lily, avistando-o rapidamente devido aos poucos funcionários presentes. Arrumou os fios de cabelo bagunçados pela correria, assentando suas roupas ao corpo enquanto os pés apressados iam de encontro à porta do local. Ao cruzar o tapete de entrada, reparou ligeiramente os detalhes bem trabalhados do Café: as paredes brancas, com faixas medianas de coloração creme, contrastavam harmonicamente com o piso de madeira marrom clara, dispondo de mesas redondas, forradas com toalhas de cetim sépia – cada uma enfeitada por um pequeno vaso de lírios brancos.

Entretanto, mal conseguiu dar três passos sem ser imediatamente interrompido por um jovem. Da sua altura, os cabelos pretos penteados com gel para trás deixavam expostos piercings por toda a orelha. Junto ao cardápio, carregava consigo um sorriso simpático, estreitando os olhos pretos para tomar fala:

– Seja bem vindo! Eu me chamo Brett, e fico honrado de poder servi-lo hoje. – estendendo a mão em direção a uma mesa vazia, virou levemente para começar a andar em direção ao móvel – Por favor, me acompanhe até a mesa.

O vampiro colocou a mão sobre o ombro, coberto pelo tergal espesso, de Brett, causando um sobressalto no corpo do jovem. Olhou para o atendente de forma firme, e sorrindo, inclinava a cabeça conforme falava calmamente:

– Boa tarde, não tenho problemas em ser atendido por você, mas me desculpe, gostaria de ter aquele menino como meu atendente.

Ao apontar em direção de Lily, viu Brett desmontar o sorriso comercial antes presente, passar a mão nos cabelos, e fazer uma feição preocupada:

– Bem, – dizia ainda de lado para  o cliente recém chegado – como pode ver, ele está ocupado atendendo outra pessoa, infelizmente não posso chamá-lo.

Lewis fechou os olhos, dando um sorriso largo e estreitando-os ainda mais. Silabou lentamente cada palavra em tom grave:

– Perdão, acho que não fui claro. – os lábios em semicírculo tornaram-se retos, a aura ameaçadora emanava do vampiro de modo aterrorizante, fazendo o corpo sob sua mão sentir calafrios dos pés à cabeça – Chame-o, por favor.

O atendente sentiu o ar faltar brevemente, tomando em direção a mesa cuja responsabilidade estava em mãos de Lily. Brett possuía um forte laço de amizade com o menino, havia começado a admirá-lo após poucos meses de trabalho: via o esforço feito por ele ao conciliar seu trabalho com os estudos da faculdade – algo que um estudante de ensino médio como ele mal conseguiria entender. Colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do amigo, chamando a atenção do jeito carinhoso que já era usual:

– Com licença. – disse em direção ao casal de mulheres sentadas – Posso roubá-lo por alguns segundos?

Depois de receber o consentimento das clientes, tomou a mão de Lily e o virou para sua direção, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido do jovem:

– Olha devagar, tem um cara perto da entrada querendo falar contigo. Se você não quiser ir falar com ele, tudo bem.

As íris azuis encontraram-se com as carmins fixas em sua direção. O menino espantou-se ao reconhecer o vampiro, não conseguia acreditar que o homem da noite anterior estava a poucos metros de distância de si. Sentia uma vontade incontrolável de correr em direção à Lewis e afundar o rosto em seu peito por horas, ter o corpo completamente coberto pelos toques do outro, sentir-se imerso nos braços daquele ser.

Passos vindos da direção da porta tornava a distância entre eles cada vez menor, o punho de Lily foi tomado novamente, dessa vez pelas mãos gélidas do ser em sua frente. Mas afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Tudo estava indo rápido demais, não sabia o que fazer, muito menos como agir. Os pés do humano congelaram, deixando-o imóvel perante o aperto que sentia sobre seu pulso.

Brett, entretanto, via seu amigo em completo choque diante daquele homem desconhecido e aparentemente violento. Pôs-se entre os dois, posicionando a mão contra o ombro de Lewis, o empurrando levemente para trás:

– Cara, ele não quer ir com você. Vai embora, você não tem mais o que fazer aqui.

Lily sentiu calafrios por todo o corpo, sentia que aquilo poderia causar grandes problemas. Precisava fazer algo, não podia mais ficar parado. Nas pontas dos pés, alcançou os ouvidos de seu amigo, falando em tom extremamente baixo:

– Pode deixar. ‘Tá tudo bem. – afastou o corpo do amigo para o lado e deixou-se ser guiado por Lewis em direção à saída, virando para trás enquanto gritava em tom de sussurro – Cobre o turno 'pra mim! Desculpa!

Brett permaneceu parado, com a mão estendida no ar. Não tinha muito o que fazer além de ajudá-lo no serviço. Virou para a mesa que havia interrompido o serviço, dirigindo-se para o casal que era atendido anteriormente por Lily:

– Boa tarde, o que gostariam de pedir?

 

\--- † ---

 

O cair da tarde alaranjado iluminava o casaco de couro do vampiro, sendo visto de costas pelo humano, o braço estendido até o encontro de mãos refletia levemente os fracos raios solares. Aquela cena chegava a Lily de modo sutil, não conseguia entender por que decidiu segui-lo, sabia, ao menos, que havia evitado um confronto, mas qual fora o motivo de deixar-se levar? Poderia confiar em alguém que mal conhecia?

As dúvidas tomavam conta dos seus pensamentos, sentia uma atração incontrolável junto ao receio de entregar-se por completo. Ouviu a voz baixa do outro soar enquanto afrouxava o aperto sobre o punho:

– Desculpe-me por aparecer assim, não tive outra escolha. – Lewis deslizou os dedos até encontrar os do menino, acariciando-os gentilmente – Não posso deixar que você corra perigo.

As atitudes do vampiro despertaram a curiosidade de Lily, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, o porquê da aparição repentina bem na hora do seu expediente, mas, principalmente, o motivo de ter sido arrastado com tanta urgência. O vento gelado balançava os fios castanhos do homem a sua frente, a fragrância emanada era tão característica quanto sua voz grave.

Ao passar pela praça que ficava a a poucos quarteirões, Lewis avistou, próximo à pista de corrida e beirando os jardins, um banco vazio e isolado. Apressou os passos até chegar ao local, apertava o humano com mais força a cada segundo. Sentou-se no assento e, posicionando Lily em sua frente, segurou as mãos do outro com ambas as suas, encostando-as na testa ao olhar para baixo. Com o cenho franzido e lábios trêmulos, silabou devagar para o menino que o olhava com uma expressão genuinamente confusa:

– Lily, eu sei que você pode não acreditar em mim, mas eu preciso que você me ouça com cuidado.

O humano inclinou a cabeça, soltando uma das mãos do aperto seguro, posicionando-a em cima da do outro:

– Fala, eu ‘tô ouvindo.

O vampiro suspirou, indagando:

– Você já viu alguma filmagem do seu nascimento?

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas, respondendo com um tom leve de risada:

– Não, por quê?

Lewis estalou a língua, levantando a cabeça e olhando no fundo dos olhos do humano:

– Eu preciso que você acredite em mim. Hoje eu…

Contou, então, o que havia escutado das bocas dos pais adotivos do menino, sendo sincero nos mais pequenos detalhes. Sentiu suas mãos serem estapeadas, abaixando-as devido ao impacto; viu Lily passar para trás, olhando incrédulo para si:

– Você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso tudo?! – exclamou completamente transtornado – Eu conheci você ontem, literalmente! Eu sou filho dos meus pais sim, e não é um estranho como você que vai me dizer o contrário.

O humano virou de costas, andando em direção ao Café para recolher suas coisas e ir para casa. Entretanto, ouviu seu nome ser gritado pela voz grave que tanto abalava-o:

–  Lily! Não precisa virar para mim, mas pelo menos pense um pouco! – o menino parou, ainda de costas, para ouvir –  Você deve ter percebido algo de estranho, alguma coisa, tente pensar em algo suspeito. Eu não tenho nada a ganhar com isso, eu só quero… Te proteger… Por favor, acredite em mim…

Lily apertou os punhos, virando para o vampiro. Viu, naquele momento, uma das mais belas  e trágicas cenas de toda sua vida. Dos olhos daquele homem saía um líquido rubro, escorrendo sem parar por toda a bochecha, pingava pelo queixo de encontro ao chão. As íris marejadas em conjunto com as sobrancelhas encurvadas emanava o desespero do coração imortal. Caiu de joelhos ao solo, espalmando-o com as mãos tensionadas; o choro ensanguentado marcava como pétalas de rosas o caminho cinza da praça no momento em que os lábios trêmulos imploravam:

– Por favor...

Uma pontada atingiu em cheio o coração do humano, cuja direção dos passos invertia para o encontro do outro. Lembrou dos acontecimentos recentes com seus pais, do jeito estranho que estavam agindo para com ele, e sentia que, assustadoramente, não conseguia negar para si mesmo que havia a possibilidade do que ouviu do vampiro ser verdade. Ajoelhou-se em frente as mãos estateladas, colocando uma das suas sobre a dele, levantou com a outra o queixo sujo:

– Eu quero acreditar em você, mas eu não quero que o que você me disse seja verdade…

O vampiro segurou a mão no seu rosto, encarando os espelhos azuis em sua frente:

– Se você for para casa agora, verá que eu estou falando a verdade… Eu sei que é difícil aceitar, então ao menos me deixe ir com você.

Lily suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos:

– Certo. Se você estiver mentindo, me prometa que nunca mais aparecerá na minha vida.

Lewis sorriu aliviado, limpando o rosto das manchas vermelhas. Acompanharia o seu lírio até em casa, precisava protegê-lo a todo custo, e o levaria para bem longe de todos, se fosse necessário. Levantou-se e bateu nas roupas para ajeitá-las, ajudando Lily a levantar em seguida:

– Prefere ir voando?

O humano arregalou os olhos e balançou em sinal positivo com a cabeça, indagou surpreso:

– V-você voa?!

Ouviu um riso fraco, e uma fala sarcástica saindo da boca do vampiro:

– Lembra quando você disse que me conheceu ontem?

 

\--- † ---

 

– Até mais!

Saindo de uma dentre tantas boates da região de Allance, Kwan se despedia do barman com um aceno e rebolar típico. Ajeitou o cabelo e seguiu caminho para o centro de Chadence, precisava desabafar urgentemente, e sabia onde e a quem encontrar. Com passadas rápidas e marcadas, caminhava pelas ruas repletas de casais apaixonados.

Poucos minutos depois, avistou um homem de porte médio e cabelos pretos de corte curto, destoante, caminhava sozinho lendo um pedaço de papel. Trajava roupas de couro que marcavam a musculatura bem definida, braços fortes e pernas trabalhadas.

_“That's right my type”_ *

Pensou enquanto caminhava na direção do humano desconhecido, arrumando seus fios novamente. Ao chegar perto, percebeu uma familiaridade estranha, uma essência conhecida.

Calafrios percorreram seu corpo, dando início a uma corrida desesperada até o Café Mon Lys, onde, certamente, encontraria Lewis. Tirou seu telefone do bolso, discando pela agenda o número do vampiro.

“Vamos Lewis-ssi, atende!”

O suor frio emanava da pele alaranjada. Precisava avisar, e rápido. Ele estava de volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Esse é exatamente o meu tipo.  
> Quis fazer uma referência pois acho que combina muito com a personalidade do Kwan XD 
> 
> Bom, enfim, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam de mandar pros amigos, grupo de whatsapp, twitter, qualquer coisa, ajudem essa escritora flop, por favor q


	5. Descobertas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoal!  
> Antes de qualquer coisa, preciso agradecer imensamente à T, minha beta/editora, por ter me aturado ontem e anteontem. Tive uma crise existencial e acabei mudando praticamente o plot todo, e obviamente ela me ajudou a criar. Amo você bb.
> 
> Eu postei no meu twitter um mapa de Chadence, e eu acho que pode ser muito útil para quem gosta de ter mais localização de onde está acontecendo que na história. O link aqui: https://twitter.com/mayuzi_s/status/1071221020567183360
> 
> Espero que gostem do cap de hoje, me sigam no meu instagram de desenhos pois volta e meia eu posto uma arte de algum personagem.  
> No meu twitter tem um fixado sobre a fanfic, me ajudaria muito se pudessem me ajudar dando um rt, mas claro, só se quiserem.
> 
> Boa leitura! Vejo vocês nas notas finais!

– Segura bem, coloca a mão no meu pescoço e não solta por nada.

Em meio às árvores desfolhadas da floresta que fazia fronteira ao parque, Lewis colocava as mãos de Lily ao redor de seu corpo para poderem decolar, iriam rumo à casa do menor. Com um aperto firme, segurou forte a cintura e as pernas do humano, carregando-o de lado em relação ao próprio corpo. Exibiu as grandes asas, mesclando-as na sombra dos troncos projetada pelo cair da noite, bateu-as rapidamente para realizar a decolagem.

A distância entre o solo e o duo aumentava simultaneamente à ansiedade de Lily, jamais havia imaginado que experienciaria algo daquele jeito, sentia calafrios por todo o corpo. Agarrou-se ao tronco do vampiro, fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios – não queria olhar para baixo, parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia o vento gelado batendo contra o seu rosto, sentiu no pé do ouvido a voz quente daquele que o segurava:

– Abra os olhos, não vou te deixar cair.

O humano abriu os olhos gradativamente, impressionando-se com a visão panorâmica de onde estavam: conseguia ver toda a floresta que contornava a parte sul de Chadence – a mesma que fazia fronteira com a cidade vizinha – e as ruas da região central que estreitavam-se conforme chegavam mais perto de onde vivia; soltou um riso leve e eufórico, apreciando o momento da maneira que conseguia.

Sentindo as mãos pequenas fincarem-se no seu corpo, Lewis espanava as asas com pressa. Abraçou o menino que estava em seus braços, dando um leve selo no topo dos cabelos negros. Protegeria-o a todo custo, nem que para isso fosse necessário chocá-lo com a realidade.

 

\--- † ---

 

Passando pela região central, o gato preto corria desesperadamente para o encontro do vampiro cuja ligação não era atendida. Sabia, de certo, que não estava enganado, reconheceria de longe aquele homem, o cheiro de tabaco impregnado nas roupas, o tom de cabelo, a sua essência. Lewis corria perigo, não podia deixá-lo à própria sorte em uma situação daquelas.

Chegou ao parque onde o vampiro já relatara estar diversas vezes, observando cada passo do humano que adotara como “seu”; deparou-se, no entanto, com a ausência do ser imortal, tomando a olhar incessantemente ao redor, em uma tentativa de achá-lo no lugar imenso. Sentiu, devido à brisa característica da cidade, o cheiro típico de Lewis e de seu sangue.

Seguiu, pelo seu olfato, a trilha de aromas mistos, avistando pequenas gotas secas e rubras sobre o concreto da pista de caminhada; o vampiro havia passado por ali, mas já fazia algum tempo que deixara o local. Percebeu a essência de Lily misturada com a de Lewis, estavam juntos, e certamente haviam se deslocado para a região onde o humano morava. Fechando os olhos e inalando o ar com o focinho, tentou rastrear onde teriam ido, conseguindo detectar uma trilha em sentido à parte mais antiga e pacata da cidade.

Suas patas se moveram em direção ao rastro o mais rápido que conseguiam, seguindo a avenida principal em direção ao leste. Os pequenos pulmões felinos tentavam dar conta do fôlego necessário para a perseguição, mas Kwan sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo em sua forma atual, o ar já começava a faltar-lhe, e, devido ao vento gelado, as vias respiratórias estavam completamente secas, tornando impossível permanecer consciente por muito tempo.

Olhou para o céu violeta repleto de nuvens, avistando, longe, a figura do vampiro batendo as asas escuras, estaria a quilômetros de distância, demoraria muito para alcançá-lo. Em relances, olhou a sua volta, percebendo a ausência de qualquer viva alma naquela região. Assumiu a forma humana rapidamente, sem parar de correr em momento algum. Viu Lewis tornar a planar, descendo em diagonal para o meio da floresta.

Kwan conseguiu chegar ao local dentro de alguns minutos, esgueirando-se às árvores e seguindo o cheiro do ser que tanto admirava – as roupas pretas e o corpo flexível ajudavam o felino a passar despercebido pela mata. A essência ficava cada vez mais forte, sabia que estava chegando.

Não demorou muito para avistar o casal abraçado e encostado no tronco de uma árvore, dando de encontro para uma casa grande e bem estruturada:

– Lewis-ssi! Lewis-ssi!

Sussurrou ofegante, observando o vampiro olhar em resposta para si.

 

\--- † ---

 

Lewis acabava de pousar em meio às árvores desfolhadas da pequena floresta, colocando o humano no chão:

– Vamos seguir por aqui. – Disse afagando os fios do menino – Tome cuidado com onde você pisa, dê-me sua mão, por favor.

Lily entrelaçou os dedos nos do vampiro, seguindo os passos pelos restos de folhas das trilhas, conseguia notar a claridade chegando. Estavam perto, aquele bosque cercava por trás a sua casa, podia contar, inclusive, quantas vezes imaginou animais invadindo seu quintal, tendo até mesmo que lidar com morcegos e criaturas noturnas:

– Espera. Aquele morcego qu-

A fala do menino foi interrompida por um barulho de galhos quebrando. Ambos olharam para trás em silêncio, vendo apenas um pequeno esquilo passar por eles.

Mais a frente, ajoelharam-se próximos à casa de Lily, conseguindo ver o que acontecia por todo o terreno. Ficaram atrás de um tronco largo, tomando cuidado para que não fossem descobertos. Era possível ver carros luxuosos beirando a calçada, havia cerca de três à vista, cada um cercado por dois homens fortes e mal encarados.

Apoiada em um deles, estava uma mulher vestida de preto com o corpo modelado. Os seios claramente plastificados e a cintura com pelo menos duas costelas em falta estavam acima de uma anca larga que dava contorno ao vestido justo, terminado no meio das coxas torneadas. As panturrilhas redondas emendavam-se às canelas grossas, os pés manicurados pisavam com um escarpim de pelo menos dez centímetros de salto.

As mãos finas enluvadas portavam um cigarro pela metade, levando-o de encontro aos lábios voluptuosos coloridos em vinho. De cabelos negros e pele bronzeada, os olhos frios eram verdes como a grama seca do outono. Olhando para a direção da porta, caminhou até encontrar a mãe de Lily, que saía da entrada para abraçar a mulher aos risos.

Estalando os dedos, pediu para um dos seguranças pegar algo dentro do carro, recebendo em mãos uma maleta. Abriu-a, após digitar a senha, mostrando uma quantia em dinheiro absurda que entregaria à Rob; devolveu-a, porém, para um dos capangas em seguida. Pôs-se a segurar o queixo da mulher em sua frente com a mão direita, exalando a fumaça desagradável nas suas narinas, rindo e dando início a uma conversa amigável.

Assistindo a cena descontraída das duas, os olhos azuis transbordavam incessantemente ao observar o comportamento da própria mãe. Lily enxugava as lágrimas enquanto agarrava-se ao braço do vampiro, puxando-o para que se aproximasse, e assim pudesse falar ao ouvido:

– Você 'tava certo…

Lewis abraçou o humano, sentindo o peito ser molhado por um líquido quente. Pressionou-o com mais força contra si, para que pudesse chorar sem ser ouvido por ninguém. Sua roupa, nas costas, foi puxada pelas mãos pequenas, demonstrando o laço de confiança que era construído pouco a pouco. O vampiro olhava para as duas mulheres conversando enquanto acariciava o tronco de Lily, iria tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível.

Sentiu a presença de alguém familiar, ouvindo em seguida seu nome sendo sussurrado por trás de onde estava. Virou a cabeça na direção da voz, vendo Kwan aproximando-se devagar:

– A gente precisa sair daqui, e rápido. Vocês dois vão voando para a casa do Lewis-ssi e eu encontro vocês lá.

Lily empurrou o peito do vampiro, enxugando as bochechas:

– A gente pode ir andando um pouco? Não ‘tô me sentindo muito bem… Meu estômago parece que quer sair pela minha boca...

Os seres sobrenaturais entreolharam-se, concordando com a cabeça:

– Certo, vou junto com vocês então. – Disse Kwan, apontando para a direção que deveriam seguir. – Enquanto a gente vai andando, vou contar o porquê de ter vindo aqui.

Tomando caminho, esperou que adentrassem mais na mata, assim teria certeza que ninguém os ouviria:

– Lewis-ssi, lembra do dia que você conheceu o Lily? Naquele dia, um homem estranho havia tentado te matar. Eu tive uma breve luta com ele e acabei gravando a essência dele na minha memória. Bem, eu ‘tava caminhando pelo Distrito Vermelho, quando finalmente achei que tivesse visto alguém para transar, era ninguém menos que ele.

O vampiro olhou assustado para Kwan, e virando de costas para o humano, segurou os ombros do gato com força, falando agressivamente:

– Está querendo me dizer que aquele desgraçado está por aí me procurando? Como isso é possível?!

O felino estapeou ambas as mãos do outro, colocando o indicador sobre a sua testa:

– Olha, não adianta surtar 'pra mim. Você que quis ficar aqui 'pra dar uma de  _stalker_  por causa desse humano. – Virou para Lily, encostando a outra mão sobre o próprio peito – Nada contra você, te acho uma gracinha, tá? – voltou a atenção para o vampiro, descontando o restante de sua raiva – Tudo isso mesmo eu te avisando milhares de vezes que era uma má ideia. Agora enfrente as consequências e assuma de uma vez a luta contra o desgraçado para acabar com essa palhaçada.

Lewis abaixou o dedo em sua testa, respirando fundo:

– Desculpa. – Fez uma pausa, segurando a mão de Lily em seguida – Vamos continuar andando, mais para frente podemos tentar voar nem que seja só até o centro.

Os três voltaram a andar, atentos, na direção antes indicada por Kwan. O caminho era repleto de relevos e musgo, tornando o chão traiçoeiro até mesmo para seres como eles.

Foram interrompidos, entretanto, pelo disparar de uma arma. Um grito alto saiu da boca do vampiro, que agachou com a mão sobre o braço. Havia sido atingido por uma bala de prata, conseguia senti-la queimar por dentro de sua pele, somente algo desse tipo poderia fazê-lo sentir tamanha dor. Após segundos, virou na direção do gato com os olhos fechados:

– Kwan! Leva ele daqui, depois eu alcanço vocês!

Enquanto Lewis penetrava os dedos no furo, tentando tirar o objeto alojado na musculatura, Kwan assumiu a forma de uma grande pantera de pelos negros, colocando Lily em suas costas:

– Lewis! – exclamou o menino – Espera, a gente precisa ajudar ele!

O felino começou a correr, ignorando a fala de Lily. Uma lágrima escorria pelos olhos âmbar do animal, não suportava a ideia de deixar o vampiro para trás. Naquele momento, logo em frente ao caminho dos dois, mais uma bala atingiu o chão, fazendo Kwan escorregar.

Lily caiu sobre o solo, vendo a pantera inconsciente estirada aos seus pés. Chegou perto do animal, vendo sangue escorrer da região próxima às orelhas: a batida havia deixado-o inconsciente. O humano tirou o casaco que usava, passando-o na região machucada:

– Não, não, não, não! Por favor, acorda! – Clamava, tentando estancar o sangue com uma espécie de faixa improvisada – A gente precisa sair daq-

Interrompendo a fala do humano, uma mão desconhecida apertava um pedaço de pano úmido sobre a boca de Lily. Sentiu o corpo adormecer e a vista embaçar, perdendo a consciência rapidamente.

 

\--- † ---

 

Kwan acordou sentindo pontadas fortes em sua cabeça, olhou em volta, procurando pelo humano. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha ao notar que não estava ali, como explicaria aquilo a Lewis? Ele deixou Lily sobre o seu cuidado, e não fora capaz de cuidar dele.

Transformando-se em humano, começou a chorar em desespero, havia posto a vida de alguém em perigo, e nem sabia como o vampiro estava após o tiro. Ouviu o barulho de galhos quebrando, avistando a figura de Lewis chegando perto de si:

– Me perdoa! – exclamou enquanto tentava controlar o choro – Teve um tiro e eu desmaiei, e aí…

Levantou rapidamente, causando tontura devido ao ferimento. Apoiou-se no vampiro, que colocou sobre o seu ombro a mão suja do próprio sangue:

– Kwan, você fez o que pôde. – Disse, franzindo o cenho – O culpado fui eu, que não acabei com isso naquele dia.

O gato enxugou as lágrimas, pegando o casaco de Lily no chão. Cheirou-o com afinco, tentando sentir uma pista de onde fora:

– Ele já está longe… O lugar mais perto que sinto é a casa dele. Se ele foi vendido como você ouviu, os pais dele certamente sabem onde ele está.

Lewis concordou com a cabeça, sentindo a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo:

– Vamos até lá. Eles vão falar onde ele está, querendo ou não.

Ambos correram para onde estavam observando anteriormente, parando um pouco antes de tornarem-se visíveis para alguém dos terrenos:

– Lewis-ssi, acredito que você tenha percebido, mas consegui ver aquela mulher antes de sairmos daqui e eu senti algo diferente.

O vampiro afirmou com a cabeça, colocando a mão sobre os lábios e passando-a para baixo:

– Sim, ela não era humana, muito menos os seguranças dela. Eu nunca a vi antes, mas acredito que seja uma vampira, possivelmente mais nova do que eu. Aqueles homens devem ser vampiros transformados por ela, para ter controle total de todos.

Kwan assentiu, indagando em seguida:

– E agora? O caçador não 'tá mais por aqui, não sinto mais o cheiro, mas não é como se ele fosse ficar longe por muito tempo. Temos que acabar com ele de uma vez por todas.

Posicionando a mão sobre a cabeça do gato, Lewis olhou no fundo dos olhos âmbar em sua frente:

– Eu entendo que esteja preocupado, mas o Lily é minha prioridade. Vamos primeiro atrás dele, depois resolvemos isso sobre aquele desgraçado.

Kwan estalou a língua, seguindo os passos do ser a sua frente:

– Qual é o plano?

 

\--- † ---

 

 

Christian apoiava a cabeça nas costas das mãos sobre a mesa da cozinha. Não conseguia acreditar que havia deixado seu filho ser levado por aqueles monstros. Ouviu Rob exclamar da sala de estar em tom eufórico:

– Pare de ser tão mole! Conseguimos uma grana incrível com aquele moleque, deveria ficar agradecido.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, levantou estapeando a mesa com força: precisava de um tempo sozinho. Subiu as escadas para o quarto de Lily, sentando-se na cama que ele mesmo montara com o filho. Molduras com fotos dos dois juntos estavam espalhadas por todo o canto, sempre fora mais próximo do menino que a mãe, talvez porque tenha realmente se sentido como um pai.

Simultaneamente, Rob contava o dinheiro que havia conseguido, pensando em como guardaria tantas notas. Não conseguia entender qual era a dificuldade de Christian em aceitar o plano, aquela criança não era filho deles de verdade, era como vender uma casa. Afinal, se ele se apegou ao menino, a culpa era dele por não ter tomado os devidos cuidados.

Naquele momento, ouviu inusitadas batidas em sua porta. Estranhou, pois não estava esperando alguém, além de já estar tarde. Fechou a maleta e a escondeu embaixo do sofá, indo atender quem quer que fosse. Puxando a maçaneta, viu um rapaz incrivelmente atraente com os cabelos ondulados presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, acompanhado de um jovem aparentemente mais novo, ambos carregavam expressões de angústia. O mais baixo estava com a testa machucada, o sangue escorria pelo seu rosto redondo, pingando em um casaco que usavam para secar o líquido:

– Com licença, – Disse o mais alto, ajeitando um fio para trás da orelha – nós estávamos voltando de uma trilha, e ele acabou caindo em um buraco. Você teria como me dar algum algodão ou gaze só para a gente estancar o sangue?

A mãe de Lily, encantada pela beleza de ambos, ofereceu-se para cuidar do ferimento, perguntando se não podiam entrar para que pudesse fazê-lo melhor. Disse para sentarem-se no chão, pois iria subir e pegar os mantimentos no andar de cima. Passou pelo quarto do menino, vendo Christian acariciar uma das fotos que havia tirado com ele. Revirou os olhos, entrando no próprio quarto.

Abriu as portas do seu armário, retirando uma caixa roxa onde guardava bandagens e remédios. Carregando-a em um dos braços, desceu as escadas mexendo o quadril de modo insinuante, arrastando um banco para sentar-se na frente do jovem machucado. Com a caixa apoiada no colo, umedeceu um pedaço de algodão com antisséptico, segurou o queixo do menino, limpando com cuidado o sangue:

– Olha, vou falar uma coisa pra vocês, viado é foda viu? Meu irmão não consegue aceitar que o menino que tínhamos adotado foi em uma viagem de intercâmbio, e agora 'tá lá chorando porque não vai ver mais o garoto por aqui.

O rapaz mais alto olhou o outro, indagando à mulher de maneira curiosa:

– Você criou uma criança com seu irmão?

Rob afirmou com a cabeça, respondendo ao jovem:

– Sim, nós conhecíamos uma moça que morreu no parto. Na verdade, eu nem sei se o meu irmão é gay ou não, mas ele tem um jeito, sabe? Vocês não são essas coisas não, né?

Os dois negaram com a cabeça, permanecendo um silêncio constrangedor. A mulher pegou uma gaze junto com uma faixa descartável, fazendo um curativo capaz de estancar o sangue. Fechou a caixa, colocando-a sobre a bancada que dividia a sala da cozinha. Viu os rapazes levantarem e andarem em sua direção, entenderia caso quisessem fazer alguma coisa com ela, afinal reconhecia a beleza que possuía:

– Eu vou ser bem direto. – Falou, em tom extremamente sério, o mais alto deles – Onde está o Lily?

Os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se com a pergunta inesperada. Sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha e as mãos começarem a tremer. Uma aura ameaçadora emanava dos dois, não conseguia se mexer, apenas conseguiu silabar poucas palavras:

– E-eu não sei.

Após entreolharem-se, o mais baixo dos rapazes riu, olhando-a com a cabeça inclinada:

– Vai querer que a gente te pergunte de outro jeito, ou vai querer falar enquanto estamos sendo simpáticos?

Rob engoliu seco, lembrando do contrato que assinara, poderia morrer caso soubessem da traição. Sem oportunidade de revidar, sentiu a garganta ser apertada pelas mãos grandes do homem maior, que a encurralou na parede lisa da cozinha:

– Ou você fala, ou a gente vai ter que tomar medidas mais drásticas.

Com os pés fora do chão, a mulher esperneava e fincava as unhas na parede, em uma tentativa de livrar-se dali. Antes de ter seu pescoço completamente esmagado, ouviu passos descerem a escada, ecoando a voz grave do seu irmão:

– Vocês querem saber onde meu filho está?

Christian descia as escadas com um papel em mãos, assistindo os outros olharem para si:

– Não me importo se você quiser terminar o que está fazendo, mas eu tenho aqui o nome da mulher e do local, infelizmente é tudo o que temos.

Largando a mulher no chão, o rapaz mais alto foi em direção ao pai de Lily, pegando o papel de sua mão. O jovem ferido pulou os pé estirados de Rob, que tentava recuperar o fôlego encostada ao rodapé das paredes cinzas. Seguiu o outro que saía pela porta, teve, entretanto, o punho puxado por Christian, que o olhava com olhos genuinamente tristes:

– Salvem o meu filho. Me avisem quando ele estiver a salvo, eu imploro a vocês…

O menino assentiu com a cabeça, soltando-se do aperto. Iriam agora atrás de Lily, para mantê-lo seguro e livre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? O que acharam?  
> Pra quem gosta bastante do Kwan, ele apareceu bastante nesse hahaha
> 
> Para quem já havia lido a história original, esse capítulo está quase completamente diferente, isso porque, como disse antes, mudei o plot.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima <3


	6. Caçador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi meus amores. Cheguei com um capítulo diferente dos outros, e espero que vocês gostem! Eu adorei escrever esse, passamos da metade da história, mais alguns capítulos e estaremos chegando ao fim (aaaw D:)  
> Enfim, queria deixar aqui uma recomendação de "trilha sonora" pra leitura, dividi por cada parte (a divisão entre uma e outra é marcada por ---†---).
> 
> Boa leitura, vejo vocês nas notas finais!
> 
> Segue a lista:  
> 1a parte: Dying In LA (Panic! At The Disco)  
> 2a parte: Sono Koe Wa Maroku (the GazettE)  
> 3a parte: Lost In Tonight (ONE OK ROCK)  
> 4a parte: Casual Affair (Panic! At The Disco)  
> 5a parte: King Of The Clouds (Panic! At The Disco)  
> 6a parte: Say Amen (Panic! At The Disco)

Começo de um jeito diferente, desculpem-me caso soe estranho. Apresento-me como Gunter e sou, basicamente, o que costumam chamar de caçador de vampiros; assim como a maioria da minha classe, não escolhi esse caminho por diversão. O motivo para correr atrás desses monstros iniciou-se há bons anos. Então, antes de narrar o que realmente quero, gostaria de contar a vocês sobre esse passado e de como aquele desgraçado acabou com a minha vida.

Aos meus dezesseis anos, morava junto de meus pais e frequentava um dos melhores colégios da região. Vivíamos em uma cidade grande e populosa, ninguém sabia sobre o que acontecia nem mesmo no final da rua devido à quantidade absurda de casas. Minha vida era tranquila, eu não poderia reclamar de absolutamente nada: pais carinhosos, ótima situação financeira, o melhor aluno da sala e saúde perfeita. Filho de um casal unido, a aparência de ambos era encantadora, minha mãe possuía cabelos negros cacheados e olhos castanho escuro, altura mediana, o corpo era firme e bem definido; já meu pai tinha fios lisos e claros, acompanhados de olhos mel e uma barba cotidianamente bem feita, suas pernas longas tornavam-no um homem alto. Eu, por outro lado, herdei a altura de minha mãe, assim como a cor dos seus olhos e cabelos, mesmo tendo-os lisos como os de meu pai.

Minha rotina era simples: ir à escola e voltar apenas depois do entardecer – fazia parte de um clube de artes marciais, cujas atividades só encerravam por volta das seis da noite. Nunca fui muito de fazer amigos, mas talvez pela minha condição financeira, alguns alunos juntavam-se a mim para sairmos após os treinos. Naquele dia, marcamos de ir a uma lanchonete conhecida, seus sanduíches eram deliciosos e os sucos eram incrivelmente saborosos, embora os preços não fossem os melhores. Telefonei para a minha mãe de uma cabine próxima, preocupando-me em avisá-la que chegaria mais tarde em casa. Tentei contatá-la algumas vezes, mas não fui atendido.

Ficamos lá por cerca de duas horas, gostava de conversar com aquelas pessoas, discutir técnicas e falar sobre as garotas mais bonitas da nossa sala era divertido. Pagamos a conta, peguei minha mochila e me despedi, fui pegar minha bicicleta para ir embora, voltava todo dia com ela para casa pois não gostava de incomodar meus pais depois do trabalho e muito menos da ideia de ter um motorista particular. Começando a pedalar, senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha, algo estranho estava acontecendo, e aquilo me dizia para pedalar mais rápido. Cheguei a casa com a metade do tempo que costumava levar e estranhei ao ver todas as luzes apagadas, já que eles só se retiravam para dormir depois de minha chegada.

Destranquei a porta, passando pelo tapete de boas vindas. Ao entrar, encontrei meu pai sentado no sofá da sala. Percebendo minha chegada e em meio a lágrimas, ele fez um sinal para que eu me aproximasse, deu pequenos tapas no acolchoado do sofá, queria que eu sentasse ao seu lado. Respirando fundo, colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro, contando que minha mãe o havia traído e que, naquele exato momento, estava no quarto com outro homem. Admito a vocês que fiquei surpreso, nunca havia visto meu pai daquele jeito, e jamais esperaria algo assim vindo dela. Perguntei, então, por que ele ainda não tinha interrompido os dois e falado alguma coisa; recebi como resposta o olhar triste e um sorriso de canto, falou que não conseguiria ver aquilo sem chorar como o “homem patético que era”. Abracei-o da mesma maneira que me abraçava quando eu era mais novo, ficamos ali por alguns silenciosos minutos, esperaríamos que ela descesse para conversar e decidir o que faríamos depois daquele incidente.

Não muito depois, ouvi um grito curto com a mesma voz feminina de minha mãe. Meu pai saiu correndo, subindo as escadas que davam para o quarto deles. Como qualquer adolescente curioso, não consegui ficar parado: segui seu caminho após ouvi-lo entrar no cômodo. Através da brecha que ele deixou ao mal fechar a porta, eu vi minha mãe desmaiada sobre os lençóis e, de pé após a beirada da cama, um homem segurando meu pai pelo pescoço.

Honestamente, queria muito poder esquecer daquele dia e voltar a viver uma vida normal. Porém, como isso não é possível, lembro perfeitamente de cada detalhe daquele maldito. Ele era alto – pelo menos maior que eu – pálido e com um físico muito bem definido; seus cabelos ondulados e de tom castanho claro estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, mas deveriam alcançar o meio das suas costas quando soltos. Os olhos eram de um carmim forte e brilhavam como nunca havia visto antes. Fiquei paralisado ao observar o desenrolar da cena: meu pai estava sendo estrangulado e eu não sabia o que fazer, parecia que meu corpo estava congelado por completo.

E, então, aconteceu.

Vi sua jugular ser cravada pelas presas do monstro que o segurava pela cintura e pelo outro lado do pescoço. Os braços que tentavam empurrar a criatura para longe perdiam as forças conforme largavam-se ao vento. E eu continuava ali, estatelado atrás da porta. As lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, molhando todo o meu uniforme. Neguei-me a acreditar que aquelas criaturas existiam, mas, com uma delas na minha frente, era impossível convencer a mim mesmo disso. O vampiro largou meu pai no chão, já desfalecido, fazendo um barulho que estremeceu todo o meu corpo. Comecei a andar para trás e, ao mesmo tempo que vi a porta abrir rapidamente, senti uma brisa passar pelas minhas costas.

Esbarrei no tronco do desgraçado que, segurando os meus ombros, virou-me de frente. Com os olhos arregalados e corpo tremendo por inteiro, senti a respiração do monstro se aproximar, vendo-o a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. Com a mão direita dentro do bolso da calça, segurei o relógio de prata da família que minha mãe havia me dado quando fiz quinze anos. Felizmente, depois de ler tantos livros, sabia que havia a possibilidade das minhas memórias serem manipuladas. Puxei o pino de ajuste com o polegar, dessincronizando o horário que era marcado antes. Poucos segundos depois, recebi um belo soco no estômago, minha visão tornou-se escura e caí no chão desmaiado.

Acordei do golpe com uma forte dor de cabeça, estava na minha cama vestindo pijamas – admito que cogitei a possibilidade de ter sido tudo um sonho. Levantei e fui correndo em direção ao quarto de meus pais e, ao abrir a porta, deparei-me com o vazio dos corpos que haviam sido deixados ali anteriormente. Corri para o meu quarto procurando pelo meu uniforme; achei-o dentro do meu armário, perfeitamente dobrado. Peguei a minha calça e retirei o relógio dali, engolindo seco antes de abri-lo. Meu corpo adormeceu por completo, joguei-me de joelhos ao chão enquanto as lágrimas corriam sem parar. No relógio de bolso, marcava sete e meia da noite, mas no da parede, uma hora e cinquenta minutos da manhã.

  


\--- † ---

  


Vocês gostam de café? Eu particularmente não gostava tanto, mas tive que virar muitas noites durante esses anos todos, então acabou tornando-se algo essencial. Desculpem a pausa, fui pegar uma xícara. Já é tarde e acabei de fazer uma entrega para minha chefe. Retomando, quando eu percebi que era tudo verdade, eu jurei para mim mesmo que me vingaria daquele desgraçado. Porém, eu tinha alguns problemas: como viveria sem os meus pais? Onde encontraria o vampiro? Quem acreditaria em mim?

Engoli o choro e espanei minhas roupas, precisava organizar meus pensamentos e controlar tudo o que estava sentindo. A lógica se torna necessária nesses momentos, é aquele velho ditado da “razão antes do coração”. Além dos meus pais, a pessoa mais próxima de mim era, sem dúvidas, meu avô materno. Dos meus avós, ele era o único ainda vivo – minha mãe obrigou o velho a morar perto da nossa casa após perder a vovó, tinha medo de perdê-lo também. Peguei minha mochila, joguei algumas mudas de roupas e meu mp3 dentro, fechando-a com força. A cidade não era uma das mais frias do meu estado, mas, naquela noite, excepcionalmente, o vento gelado percorria por todas as ruas, fazendo qualquer um estremecer.

Após separar uma camisa de mangas compridas, um casaco, calças de moletom e um par de meias, tomei uma boa ducha, precisava sentir os jatos quentes contra o meu corpo para me sentir vivo. Saindo do banheiro, peguei minha mochila e percorri os corredores da casa vazia. Eram três horas da manhã, precisava esperar mais algumas horas para ir à casa do meu avô. Sentei-me no chão e permaneci ali, olhando para o teto, precisava estar seguro o bastante para falar com o vovô.

As horas passaram como meses, cada minuto era uma grande tortura. Levantei quando bateu sete horas da manhã, provavelmente ele já estaria acordado. Peguei meus pertences e atravessei a porta, trancando-a com a chave de minha mãe. Andei os dois quarteirões que separavam as nossas casas, chegando ao quintal florido que ele cuidava desde que se mudara para lá. Em frente ao portão, bati as cinco palmas que havíamos marcado como código, vendo a porta abrir não muito depois. De lá, caminhava a passos curtos um senhor baixo de cabelos grisalhos, carregando consigo um sorriso no rosto.

Abracei-o com força, ouvindo a voz baixa desejando “bom dia” ao pé do meu ouvido. Caminhei pelas pedras em meio ao gramado, passando pela porta de entrada. Recebi, juntamente com um convite para me sentar, a indagação que já esperava ouvir. Meu avô, com um olhar preocupado no sofá da frente, perguntou o porquê da minha aparição repentina. Engolindo seco, ajeitei meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Dei a desculpa que precisava de alguns livros para uma pesquisa sobre criaturas místicas e, como sabia da existência da biblioteca em sua casa, estava ali antes de ir para a escola com o objetivo de pegar algum material. Devo confessar que nem eu estava acreditando nisso.

Vovô levantou apoiando os braços em suas pernas, dizendo-me para segui-lo até os livros. Lembro bem de sua única exigência quando minha mãe insistiu na mudança: um terreno grande o suficiente para construir uma biblioteca que comportasse todas as obras que ele possuía. Passando pelas estantes, achei diversos volumes de enciclopédias sobre vampiros, retirei o primeiro deles. Meu avô pegou os restantes e, colocando-os sobre a pequena mesa em frente à estante, puxou os bancos para sentarmos. Ele me falou algumas coisas básicas, como a fraqueza dos vampiros a qualquer coisa feita de prata, principalmente benzida. Deixou-me folhear algumas páginas do livro que eu segurava em mãos, perguntando em seguida onde estavam meus pais.

Meus dedos pararam e meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram, com as pálpebras tremendo, olhei dentro das íris pretas. Gaguejando, expliquei que meus pais haviam viajado a trabalho e que ele era o único capaz de me ajudar na pesquisa. Vovô empurrou os livros para o lado, colocando o único que não fazia parte da coleção virado para mim:

 

“Meu filho, você acredita em vampiros?”

 

As palavras fluíram da boca dele como facas afiadas, senti cada uma delas cravar diretamente no meu coração. Balancei a cabeça em afirmativo conforme ele apoiava os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Espanando a poeira da capa, revelou seu próprio nome abaixo do título: “Diário de Caça”.

Olhei assustado para aquele senhor simpático e agradável, jamais imaginaria algo como aquilo vindo de um idoso que, rotineiramente, saía para regar suas flores e alimentar os pássaros. Então, foi aí que eu descobri. Minha família, há muito, havia se responsabilizado por rastrear e exterminar criaturas como a da noite anterior. Segundo meu avô, aos vinte e um anos de idade, assim como seus antepassados, ele havia começado o que considerava o destino. Perguntei-o então, se minha mãe, como sua filha, seguiu pelo mesmo caminho. Soltando uma leve risada, balançou a cabeça para os lados, levando a mão sobre os olhos:

 

“Não, não… Emelly nunca acreditou em mim. Tentei iniciá-la, mas ela se negou.”

 

Disse, então, que a tradição dar-se-ia por encerrada após a minha mãe tomar sua decisão. Havia tentado ensiná-la o básico da proteção contra vampiros, mas, novamente, recebeu um não como resposta. Sendo honesto, era o perfil dela fazer algo assim. Meus olhos encheram-se d’água, tornando inevitável que elas rolassem por minhas bochechas. Vovô olhou sério para mim, indagando firme o que realmente acontecera com os meus pais.

Contei o que havia acontecido, da mesma maneira que contei a vocês, deixando um silêncio absoluto após concluir. Ouvi as mãos desgastadas estapearem a mesa, subindo para o seu rosto. Ainda sentado, o velho chorava desesperadamente, curvando-se em encontro aos próprios joelhos. Empurrei o meu banco para trás, caminhando em sua direção para abraçá-lo como havia feito com meu pai há poucas horas. Porém, dessa vez, eu também chorava, tal qual uma criança que havia ralado o joelho.

Levantei para pegar um copo d’água na cozinha, precisava fazê-lo se acalmar de algum modo. Ao entrar no local que antes estava, vi meu avô caminhar em direção da última estante do vasto cômodo. Ela ficava encostada na parede mais distante da porta, tornando-a quase invisível para quem tentasse vê-la da entrada do local. Empurrando a estante para o lado, exibiu uma porta com não mais que um metro e meio de altura, tendo logo em cima uma chave.

Sinceramente, eu já sabia que aquela casa era grande e parecia um labirinto, mas nunca esperaria algo como aquilo. Vi um mundo completamente diferente, a sala deveria ter no mínimo seis metros de largura e oito de comprimento. Havia armas, tanto de fogo como brancas, dispostas em prateleiras enormes, contornando um espaço de treinamento com tatames, barras e halteres. Pegando a arma de aparência mais antiga, vovô colocou-a em minha mão, posicionando a dele por cima.

Perguntou se eu desejava efetuar minha vingança, alertou-me dos perigos de ser um caçador e do quanto já havia perdido pessoas para seres como aqueles. Respondi firmemente, confirmando a minha decisão. Iria me vingar, continuaria o legado antes abandonado pela minha mãe. Ele então me fez jurar perante aquela arma – cuja história não caberia em um só capítulo – que eu iria me comprometer de corpo e alma para com meu novo caminho. Repeti as palavras ditas por ele, engolindo seco após completar a fala. Vovô guardou a arma na estante, orientando-me a pegar o que havia deixado na minha casa antes de encontrá-lo.

Sendo sincero, até hoje eu não entendi como ele confiou em um adolescente de dezesseis anos. Eu sinto que ele guardava alguma história, algum segredo, mas não perguntei. Voltei a minha casa e encaixotei todos os meus pertences, juntamente com o dinheiro guardado dos meus pais.

Minha jornada acabara de começar.

  


\--- † ---

  


Bem, eu sei que pode parecer que estou enrolando vocês ao falar tanto, mas preciso que me conheçam. Gosto de contar sobre a minha vida, não costumo ter pessoas para me ouvir. Por isso, me sinto honrado em compartilhar tudo o que aconteceu comigo.

O treinamento que eu fiz com meu avô era tanto físico quanto intelectual. Ao mesmo tempo que aprendia sobre vampiros e fazia exercícios de resistência corporal, estudava para avançar os anos restantes da escola; após darmos uma boa quantia de dinheiro ao colégio, os diretores deixaram que eu fizesse as provas antecipadamente. Pelo menos para mim, não foi tão difícil. Acabei concluindo o ensino médio naquele mesmo ano, podendo me dedicar totalmente ao meu novo caminho. Além dos meus estudos, foram necessárias ligações para os trabalhos de cada um de meus pais; inventamos uma viagem, afirmando que ambos não compareceriam mais nas empresas.

Ficamos treinando por oito longos anos, meu aniversário de vinte e quatro anos estava chegando quando vovô adoeceu. Os médicos não conseguiram descobrir o que estava acontecendo, apenas me falaram para fazê-lo descansar o máximo que conseguisse – provavelmente, era algo relacionado à idade avançada. Nossos últimos dias juntos foram complicados: ele ficava sentado assistindo-me treinar, mas não podia levantar e ficar ao meu lado como fazia antes, as tosses tornaram-se constantes e estava cada dia mais sonolento. Lembro-me bem do último dia que estivemos naquela sala, de quando me pediu para pegar um livro escondido debaixo de sua cama. Ao entregá-lo nas mãos de meu avô, a boca que se mexia com dificuldade sussurrou poucas palavras:

 

“Filho, você já está pronto. Queria poder ajudar-te mais, porém, já chegou a minha hora. Esse livro tem o que precisa para o seu plano. Não esqueça de carregar o relógio de bolso com você. Estou orgulhoso, lembre-se sempre de quem você é. Obrigado.”

 

Após completar a frase, os olhos enrugados se fecharam para sempre. Preparei as coisas para realizar o funeral no dia seguinte; mesmo que somente eu fosse aparecer, queria dar um encerramento digno para aquele senhor, já que não consegui fazer o mesmo com meus pais. Pelo o que me lembro, foi depois disso que comecei a fumar. Era difícil estar completamente sozinho naquela casa enorme – pensei até em adotar um gato, mas nunca fui muito fã de animais.

No livro que recebi, estavam dados detalhados do antigo vampiro que fugira de meu avô. Passando as páginas, vi um desenho bem feito, detalhando as características da criatura. Um dos ensinamentos que aprendi durante todos aqueles anos era o de não me abalar com qualquer coisa, mas o arrepio sentido em minhas costas foi mais rápido do que qualquer tentativa de me controlar. Todas as informações batiam com o desgraçado que matara os meus pais, ou seja, era o mesmo vampiro. No canto da página, o nome “Lewis” foi escrito em tinta preta. Deveria haver alguma relação entre os dois acontecimentos, não era possível ser tudo uma mera coincidência. Entretanto, há coisas em nossas vidas que nunca teremos respostas, e isso era uma delas. Por mais que houvesse diversas especulações dentro da minha cabeça, nada era importante. Eu só precisava executar minha vingança, nada mais.

Dentro do livro, um mapa com diversas cidades circuladas estava colado na última página. No canto inferior, a legenda discriminava a presença do vampiro em todas as que foram assinaladas, havendo apenas uma em branco: Chadence. Ela ficava um pouco longe de onde eu vivia, mas era fácil de chegar. Algo me dizia que eu precisava ir para lá, meus instintos indicavam que eu acharia o cretino naquele lugar.

Então, comecei a separar minhas roupas, sabia que era um lugar frio na maior parte do tempo. Ensaquei as armas mais eficazes junto com os livros mais úteis, colocando tudo dentro do carro que vovô me dera. Fui até a biblioteca para fechar a sala de treino e, saindo dali, tranquei também a porta da entrada para tantos livros. Passando pela sala de estar, avistei o relógio de bolso em cima da mesa de centro, ao lado do retrato da vovó. Lembrei das palavras finais de meu avô – “Não esqueça de carregar o relógio de bolso com você”. Peguei-o em mãos indo para a entrada da casa. Tranquei a última porta, guardando as três chaves na bolsa que carregava e o relógio dentro do meu casaco. Entrei no carro e dei partida, iria agora para Chadence, teríamos nosso segundo encontro.

 

  
\--- † ---

  


Cheguei à cidade no dia seguinte, pronto para colocar o plano em prática. A princípio, vagaria por todas as ruas, apenas procurando alguma acomodação suspeita. Havia visto o mapa da cidade antes, existiam ao todo cinco bairros: Adance, a parte central e bem planejada; Antlance, a nordeste, onde ficavam a escola e a universidade locais; Arclance, a noroeste, portava o museu e construções históricas; Allance, a sudoeste, o portão de entrada, possuía um pequeno aglomerado de bares e casas de prostituição conhecido como “Distrito Vermelho”, não era um exemplo de organização, mas não era tão confusa quanto Avelance, a sudeste; essa era um verdadeiro labirinto, não imaginava como alguém poderia localizar-se bem na região. Comecei por Allance, os prédios e pequenos estabelecimentos dividiam os quarteirões em quadras comerciais e habitacionais. Não havia muitas pessoas na rua, acredito que o frio as fazia ficar dentro das lojas. Após algumas horas, estacionei meu carro próximo ao shopping, não comia desde que deixei a casa do vovô, meu estômago estava dando voltas dentro de mim.

Entrei no local, observando a construção moderna e a pintura clara das paredes altas. Em absoluto contraste, vi um restaurante rústico e escuro, as mesas eram feitas de madeira pura e a comida cheirava assustadoramente bem. Sentei-me e fiz o pedido, vendo-o chegar poucos minutos depois. Comi o mais rápido que conseguia e, ao finalizar, retirei minha carteira para pagar a conta. Naquele instante, percebi que o dinheiro que herdei dos meus pais e de meu avô não seria eterno, precisava arrumar algum jeito de conseguir manter minha nova vida. Bem, de todo modo, ainda poderia sobreviver por alguns anos e, como não era uma necessidade imediata, deixei para me preocupar com isso depois. Ao sair do shopping, decidi ir a pé ao Distrito Vermelho. Criaturas como o meu alvo costumam ser sujas e traiçoeiras, nada melhor do que um lugar abandonado onde acontece de tudo para drenar o sangue de alguém. Vi as ruas bem iluminadas dos quarteirões transformarem-se em ruelas escuras cuja única luz existente pertencia a letreiros extremamente chamativos.

Diversos jovens andavam com roupas, ou melhor, pedaços de tecidos colados ao corpo, mexendo o quadril de modo insinuante. Após alguns minutos, passando por um cruzamento, uma luz vermelha – espelhada pelas ruas e pelas vidraças – chamou minha atenção. Segui os raios luminosos, parando em frente a um grande letreiro, as letras cursivas de neon formavam o nome “Veneno”; a entrada apresentava um portão grande de veludo com maçanetas de ouro maciço preso à parede preta de azulejos.

Enquanto cogitava a possibilidade de entrar, vi a porta se abrir antes mesmo que eu desse o próximo passo. Permaneci onde estava, colocando minha mão esquerda sobre a arma na minha cintura, preparei-me para caso fosse necessário usá-la. Do portão, saiu uma mulher ridiculamente bonita. Seu rosto era fino e a pele bronzeada, vestia uma camisa social vinho de mangas longas, dividindo espaço com uma saia até os pés, marcando as pernas torneadas. Entre os lábios vermelhos, segurava um cigarro, levando as mãos com o isqueiro à ponta para acendê-lo. Ao notar minha presença, virou a cabeça para onde eu estava, fitando-me intensamente. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi: a presença forte e os calafrios que aquele olhar me causava não vinham de uma humana qualquer. Retirei um maço do bolso da jaqueta de couro que vestia, colocando um cigarro na boca. Chamei a mulher, levantando uma das mãos para indicar o isqueiro:

 

“Com licença, pode me emprestar?”

 

Ela andou em minha direção, esboçando um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Só percebi nossas alturas similares quando estava há poucos passos de mim. A mulher inclinou o corpo e, torcendo a cabeça levemente para o lado, encostou a ponta acesa do cigarro dela no meu. Seus olhos verdes eram capazes de enxergar a parte mais profunda da minha alma, podia ver as pupilas elípticas se dilatarem conforme os segundos passavam. Afastando-se, passou a mão por todo o meu peitoral, parando um pouco antes de tocar no meu cinto:

 

“Você é novo por aqui, não é?”

 

A voz sensual saía da abertura repleta de dentes afiados com um par de presas similares a agulhas. Passando a mão sobre a arma novamente, ouvi um chacoalhar de uma cobra por perto, o que não era completamente anormal, vindo de uma região cercada por florestas. A mulher em minha frente aproximou a boca das minhas orelhas, sussurrando enquanto segurava minhas mãos:

 

“Você não precisa fazer isso… Eu já encontrei muitos como você e o resultado deles não foi muito bom…”

 

Passou os dedos por todo o meu tronco, terminando o caminho na ponta do meu queixo, falando a poucos centímetros dos meus lábios:

 

“Eu sou a dona desse lugar, estava procurando alguém para alguns… Serviços, vamos dizer. Te achei interessante, por que não entramos para conversar?”

 

Admito que, hoje em dia, ao olhar para o passado, fui tolo em aceitar o convite. Tive sorte de não ter acontecido nada além do que ela realmente havia proposto, por mais que eu fosse capaz de lutar, não fazia a menor ideia do que estava dentro do local. A mulher passou pelo portão, deixando-o aberto para que eu a seguisse. Entrei no estabelecimento, deparando-me com um grande salão: as paredes, em veludo vermelho, eram divididas por diversos quartos, tendo o piso de porcelanato preto em harmonia com sua tonalidade escura. No centro do local, havia um emblema de uma serpente verde e preta envolto por um círculo de ouro. Apoiada à parede oposta à entrada, uma escadaria larga levava ao segundo andar, possuindo dois candelabros, um em cada ponta.

Subimos os degraus, entrando no quarto localizado logo a frente. Havia uma cama de madeira forrada por tecidos finos e, ao seu lado, a escrivaninha da mesma madeira era repleta de papéis, com um singelo porta lápis usado como peso. Sentamos perante a mesa e, batendo os cigarros no cinzeiro dourado, recostamos-nos nas cadeiras. Tornando a tragar novamente, ela me explicou por que precisava de mim: o prostíbulo era mantido pela compra e venda de jovens; ao oferecer uma quantia absurda de dinheiro para pais infelizes, eles aceitavam vender seus filhos para ela. Costumava sondar as “mercadorias” conforme a data da entrega se aproximava, mas não podia contar com os outros funcionários para isso, tendo que atuar sozinha muitas das vezes – o que tornava-se quase impossível com a alta demanda na casa, não podia deixá-la sem seu monitoramento por tanto tempo. Ao passo que a via folhear os papéis, indaguei o porquê de não pedir a seus seguranças para executar o serviço, ouvindo como resposta uma risada e um guizo soar pelo recinto:

 

“Meus seguranças chamam muita atenção e nós não funcionamos muito bem no frio, ainda mais em épocas chuvosas.”

 

Apaguei o cigarro no cinzeiro, posicionando minhas duas mãos sobre a mesa. Olhei fixamente para o seu rosto e, em tom grave e sério, disse vagarosamente:

 

“Eu aceito o emprego. Porém, preciso saber com  _o que_  estou lidando.”

 

A mulher largou as folhas, encarando-me com a mão apoiando o queixo fino:

 

“Muitos nos confundem com vampiros, mas temos nossas diferenças. Não sou um rato, na verdade, eu como os ratos, até mesmo os voadores.”

 

Contou-me a existência do que chamava de Hellea, uma espécie de seres com características de serpentes. Eram similares aos vampiros, capazes de transformarem-se em víboras tal qual os outros transformavam-se em morcegos. Os olhos tinham pupilas caracteristicamente elípticas e alongadas, as bocas portavam dentes pontiagudos com duas presas afiadas e, também, uma língua metamórfica – podiam mudar entre a forma humana e a bífida. Ao terminar, estendeu a palma de dedos finos em minha direção, como uma maneira de selarmos o acordo:

 

“Raven, o meu nome.”

 

Apertei sua mão com firmeza, sentindo a frieza reptiliana. Com um sorriso de canto, pude ver sua língua passar pelos lábios, chacoalhando rapidamente enquanto ouvia o guizo ao fundo. Nunca imaginei fazer acordo com um monstro, mas parecia ser necessário para concluir meu plano, ela aparentava saber de muitas coisas. Retirou uma chave da gaveta, oferecendo-a em minha direção, pediu que eu morasse dentro do estabelecimento – seria mais fácil para exercer meus serviços. Colocando o objeto dentro do bolso, perguntei sobre a existência de outros seres como ela na cidade, observando o silêncio conforme tragava seu cigarro. Raven afirmou que Chadence era, sim, um lugar com considerável número de criaturas sobrenaturais, existiam alguns lugares escondidos somente para uso delas, principalmente no Distrito Vermelho. Entregou-me um celular moderno, dizendo para contatá-la por meio dele e, assim, usá-lo como desejasse. Aceitei, colocando-o dentro do bolso da jaqueta, pedindo para que me enviasse os nomes dos locais que havia me falado anteriormente.

  


\--- † ---

  


Eu sempre fui mais de ficar em casa, gostava do silêncio e da tranquilidade. Contudo, precisei sacrificar esses privilégios para realizar minha vingança. Continuei trabalhando para a Raven por quatro anos, o quarto que havia recebido era confortável, por mais que eu não ficasse lá com frequência. Saía quase sempre, acabei acostumando com o caos local depois de tantas noites fora. Desde que fechamos o acordo naquele dia, recebi uma lista enorme de diversos locais frequentados por monstros. Para me ajudar no disfarce, usava uma pequena bolsa com escamas que a serpente soltava durante algumas estações, carregava dentro do bolso da minha calça e havia sido útil até então. Mesmo sendo interrompido por chamadas da cobra algumas vezes, eu ficava de tocaia em cada lugar por aproximadamente um mês, para ter certeza de não perder o vampiro em alguma visita aleatória. Riscando o nome de número trinta e sete, saí de um bar subterrâneo na região central. Não havia sinal da presença do desgraçado, cada dia que passava eu sentia mais ódio – por, principalmente, ser tão difícil de encontrá-lo.

Já era noite, estava voltando para a casa da Raven quando um homem andando na direção oposta chamou minha atenção. Reconheci os olhos carmim a metros de distância – em todos esses anos, sonhava com eles todas as noites. Era ele, eu tinha certeza. Então, desacelerei meus passos, esperando que passasse por mim, iria segui-lo até uma região mais deserta. Caminhei por longos minutos, percebendo o envelhecimento das casas conforme adentrávamos ruas mais estreitas e a ausência de qualquer pessoa entre nós dois. Como um animal, o vampiro acelerou em uma velocidade desumana, provavelmente percebeu minhas intenções. Eu, entretanto, não aceitaria perdê-lo assim, não quando acabara de encontrá-lo. Acompanhei o ritmo da criatura no labirinto, nossos pés estalavam a fina camada de gelo formada pelo inverno de Chadence sobre o asfalto. Não demorou muito para que ele desacelerasse, parando, totalmente, em uma ruela mal iluminada cercada por casebres antigos. Saquei minha arma, observando a luz da Lua refletir no material de prata enquanto andava em sua direção. Deixei escapar uma risada fraca, instigando-o para ver como reagiria:

 

“Parece que se cansou; a idade chega para todos, afinal.”

 

Lembrei-me do nome que havia lido no livro do vovô, aquela era a minha chance de ter completa certeza das anotações. Novamente, instiguei o monstro em tom sarcástico:

 

“Lewis, tem medo?”

 

Da boca dona dos caninos, ouvi perguntar por minha identidade. Mencionei termos nos conhecido há muito tempo, claro, não esperava que lembrasse de mim, admito que só quis fazer um leve suspense. Avancei em sua direção, o fechando por trás; o desgraçado foi para a direção oposta, se afastando mais ainda após perceber não enfrentar um humano qualquer. A expressão desnorteada no rosto frio do cretino causou um prazer inimaginável por todo o meu corpo. Ao vê-lo virar de costas, atirei rapidamente com a arma santa que recebi de meu avô – as balas de prata foram benzidas por um padre conhecido. Estava sentindo-me mais do que satisfeito: poderoso. Provoquei-o com mais algumas palavras, atirando mais uma vez na direção de sua escápula, precisava deixá-lo fraco, pelo menos o suficiente para cortar sua cabeça. Vendo o monstro tremer e ofegar em desespero, aproximei-me dele aos poucos, meu momento finalmente havia chegado.

Ou foi o que eu pensei.

Eu já disse que não sou muito fã de animais e, depois desse dia, eu passei a odiar gatos, principalmente pretos. Um garoto simplesmente pulou em mim, derrubando-me ao chão. Ele, ao contrário do que aparentava, tinha uma força anormal, sendo capaz de medir forças comigo por alguns segundos, suficientes para perder o vampiro de vista. O jovem transformou-se em um felino negro, pulando em meio às sombras, deixando-me completamente sozinho. Levantei furioso, corri um pouco pelas ruas para tentar procurar aquele sanguessuga desgraçado. Porém, foi inútil. Ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Gritei com todas as minhas forças, voltando correndo para a região central, pegaria meu carro e voltaria para o prostíbulo com meu trabalho arruinado, havia perdido uma luta de anos em apenas poucos minutos. Tudo, entretanto, pode ter um lado positivo – sei que o vampiro não está sozinho e, muito menos, preparado para me enfrentar.

Cheguei a casa, devo ter fumado um maço inteiro durante o caminho. Subi as escadas para o meu quarto, ficava ao lado do de Raven, mesmo sendo um pouco menor que o dela. Assim que rodei minha maçaneta, senti as mãos geladas da serpente tocarem meu pescoço, causando um sobressalto inevitável. Virei para a direção dela com uma mão sobre o peito, deparando-me com um sorriso afiado enorme, seguido de um puxão na gola da minha jaqueta. Cheirou meus braços e ombros, parando ao pé da minha orelha:

 

“Que cheiro de gato… Encontrou alguém hoje?”

 

Segurei a criatura pela cintura fina, colando-a ao meu corpo. Com a outra mão em seu queixo, falei próximo à boca vermelha:

 

“Você quer ver o gato?”

  


\--- † ---

  


Minha busca reiniciou do zero, tive que ficar mais um bom tempo nos bares que faltavam antes de voltar ao primeiro, mantive a mesma estratégia que aparentemente havia dado certo. Passei mais longos três anos fazendo a mesma coisa, até que, em uma noite, recebi um telefonema inusitado da Raven. Disse-me para ir até um café da região conhecido como Mon Lys, uma das “mercadorias” dela precisava ter uma guarda especial e, naquele dia, não conseguiria fazê-la por ela mesma. Caminhei pelas ruas até chegar ao quarteirão indicado, deparando-me com algo que eu jamais esperaria ver: o desgraçado estava sentado em frente ao café, completamente estatelado, olhando apaixonadamente para dentro do local. Avistei um jovem baixo de corpo esguio, encaixava-se perfeitamente na descrição dada a mim pela serpente. Segurei o riso em silêncio, aquilo seria engraçado, faltava um ano para a entrega do menino para Raven, como o queridíssimo morcego reagiria ao ter seu amor roubado? Meu corpo tremeu em êxtase ao pensar que nos encontraríamos novamente, mas, dessa vez, quem perderia alguém precioso não seria eu.

Após ver o menino ir para casa, passei pelo mercado para comprar uma bebida, estava sentindo a necessidade de comemorar. Comprei uma garrafa de espumante e algumas garrafas de álcool destilado, carregando-as em uma sacola até chegar no prostíbulo. Subi as escadas, batendo na porta da víbora enquanto chamava seu nome. Vestindo uma lingerie rendada com cabelo em rabo de cavalo alto, autorizou a minha entrada. Coloquei as bebidas em cima de sua cama, retirando o espumante para abri-lo primeiro. Bebemos tudo o que eu havia comprado antes do sol nascer e, depois disso, não lembro o que fizemos. Acordei ao ouvir meu despertador tocar, estávamos ambos nus, abraçados no colchão. Levantei, ajeitando Raven na cama com as cobertas – era inverno, ela precisava ficar aquecida. Vesti minhas roupas, guardando com cuidado os objetos que haviam caído do meu bolso quando as tirei. Caído no chão, o relógio de bolso estava próximo ao pé da cama. Segurei-o em minhas mãos, levando-o ao peito em um gesto simbólico. Finalmente iria vingar meus pais, o meu momento estava finalmente chegando.

Depois daquele dia, tive que fazer a guarda do menino mais algumas outras vezes. A serpente me informara que precisaria dos meus serviços durante mais dias do que havia imaginado. Então assim permaneci. O vampiro continuava a vigiar o seu amor de longe, enquanto eu observava ambos durante alguns dias. Com essa rotina incerta, os meses passaram rapidamente, chegando no dia da entrega.

Estava saindo de um bar em direção a casa quando Raven me ligou para dispensar-me, pois, segundo ela, os seus seguranças dariam conta da retirada. Enquanto caminhava para o meu destino, senti uma brisa correr em direção oposta a mim, fazendo-me virar instantaneamente. Avistei, longe, o felino que arruinara meus planos no passado. Meu celular vibrou em minhas mãos, notificando uma mensagem da cobra:

 

“Gunter, você vigiou o Lily hoje? Ele não chegou em casa ainda, já deveria ter saído do trabalho.”

 

Ah… No momento que li o texto recebido, corri para o meu carro. Já sabia para onde o gato estava indo, precisava chegar antes dele. Joguei-me dentro do veículo, iniciando a corrida em alta velocidade. Cheguei ao centro em minutos, avistando de longe um vulto negro em direção ao céu, planando com suas grandes asas em seguida. Puxei o binóculo que guardava em meu porta luvas, tornando possível ver o menino junto com o desgraçado. Acelerei o carro, conseguindo manter uma distância razoável entre nós. Ao vê-los descer em direção à floresta, estacionei meu carro na calçada mais próxima, adentrando em meio à mata.

Por meio da visão que tive dos dois pousando, não foi muito difícil achá-los esgueirados aos troncos desfolhados. Fiquei ali escondido, precisava pensar em como pegaria o menino do monstro sem machucá-lo, Raven me mataria caso danificasse minimamente o seu “produto”. Observei-os por um tempo e, em determinado momento, o garoto chorava agarrado ao vampiro. Se ao menos ele soubesse do que aquele monstro era capaz… Assim como o esperado, não demorou muito para o felino chegar, chamando a atenção de Lewis para si. Conversaram um pouco, começando a caminhar em minha direção, deveriam estar voltando para o centro. Acompanhei os passos dos seres que, de repente, tornaram a discutir entre si. Aquela era a hora perfeita para o ataque – os afastaria do humano e, depois, faria o seu resgate. Entretanto, não contava com o maldito gato e seus segredos novamente.

Saquei minha arma e acertei o braço do vampiro em cheio, fazendo-o urrar instintivamente. No mesmo instante, o homem-gato transformou-se em uma grande pantera negra. Colocou o menino sobre suas costas, carregando-o para longe. Corri em meio às árvores atrás do animal, conseguindo atirar logo a sua frente. Por reflexo, o felino pulou para trás, batendo a cabeça em uma pedra e apagando por completo; deixou o humano, então, sozinho em meio aos troncos secos das árvores. Derramei um pouco de éter em um pedaço de pano, Raven me fazia carregar aquilo sempre, não achava que fosse ter uma real utilidade. Aproximei-me por trás do jovem em silêncio e, sem que percebesse minha presença, pressionei o lenço contra suas vias respiratórias. Vi o corpo frágil espernear e agarrar meus braços antes de apagar totalmente.

Peguei o rapaz adormecido em meus braços, correndo com ele para o carro. O levaria para o prostíbulo, me restando apenas esperar pelo resgate do sanguessuga. Colocando Lily deitado na parte de trás, sentei-me no banco da frente ao passo que pegava meu celular em mãos. Disquei para a serpente, avisando que estaria levando o menino para casa. Joguei o dispositivo sobre o banco do carona após concluir a ligação, dando partida com o veículo. Ao entrar na avenida principal, levei um cigarro à boca, acendendo-o com o isqueiro dourado que recebi de Raven em meu aniversário. Retirei o relógio do meu bolso, dando um pequeno selo sobre o material de prata:

 

“Pai, mãe, vovô… Finalmente.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam? Quais foram as impressões do Gunter e da Raven? Mudaram o que achavam sobre o Lewis em algum aspecto?
> 
> Espero ver vocês no próximo capítulo! Beijo no coração, não esqueçam de recomendar para os amigos!
> 
> Até~


	7. Resgate - parte 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí meus amô
> 
> Esse capítulo era para ser originalmente único, sem divisão de partes, mas acabou que eu vi que ia ficar MONSTRUOSAMENTE grande, e decidi dividir em dois.
> 
> Agradecimentos especiais a todo mundo que participa das minhas enquetes no twitter e interage comigo sobre várias coisas da fanfic, eu devo fazer mais interações conforme a história se desenvolva.
> 
> Enfim, aproveitem a leitura, e prestem atenção no alerta que eu coloquei no meio do texto, formatei em negrito para não passar despercebido, mas vai que né
> 
> Vejo vocês nas notas finais <3

Com o corpo sendo levemente balançado, Lily despertou do súbito desmaio que ocorrera há menos de uma hora. Era carregado em braços desconhecidos e, ouvindo em sua orelha esquerda os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, percebeu o forte cheiro de tabaco que envolvia o ar ao seu redor. Ao sentir uma leve pressão ao redor da cabeça, abriu os olhos vagarosamente, deparando-se com o completo breu de uma venda grossa e firme. Entretanto, o aperto causado pela corda amarrada em seus punhos impediam que completasse a ação, ocasionando um crescente desespero e uma incontrolável angústia. No momento em que Gunter sentiu o menino se remexer, percebeu sua tentativa de tirar o pano que colocara no jovem pouco após estacionar o carro próximo ao prostíbulo. Não saber o que poderia acontecer devia ser, de fato, apavorante; o coração de Lily batia cada vez mais forte, o suor frio escorria da testa e transparecia pelas roupas eventualmente. Em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo, o caçador falou em um sussurrar leve, próximo ao ouvido do menino:

– Eu não sei como você se sente, mas não podia te deixar sem essas imobilizações. – suspirou.

Logo depois da fala, o ranger de uma porta soou a poucos passos de distância, dando entrada à essência cítrica que substituía o forte cheiro do fumo que rodeava ambos anteriormente. Lily sentiu, então, o corpo ser abaixado enquanto ouvia o resmungar e a tosse seca do homem; gradativamente, as pernas pequenas entravam em contato com o macio colchão, levando as mãos a tocarem os lençóis de seda que forravam a cama. A venda foi retirada com cuidado dos olhos azuis, que abriam de modo vagaroso devido à súbita presença da luz; não muito distante de si, avistou o seu sequestrador: deveria ter aproximadamente um metro e oitenta centímetros, o cabelo era preto cujas pontas alcançavam a altura de seu maxilar e aparentava portar um físico bem definido por baixo da jaqueta de couro. As paredes cobertas pela tintura creme contrastavam com a escuridão do piso de madeira sépia do cômodo desconhecido, os móveis marrons eram da mais pura lenha, enfeitados belamente com detalhes dourado. Após olhar ao redor, apreensivo, voltou-se a Gunter, sem deixar de notar a arma prateada em sua cintura; com os lábios trêmulos e os olhos marejados, balbuciou poucas palavras:

– O que estou fazendo aqui?

Retirando o celular do bolso, o homem olhou de canto para o menino assim que levou o eletrônico ao ouvido, evitando contato visual:

– Eu não posso responder nada longe da presença dela. Em breve, você vai ter as respostas.

Calafrios percorriam o corpo de Lily conforme ouvia aquelas palavras frias. Não demorou muito para a ligação ser atendida, era possível escutar, precariamente, a voz de uma mulher no outro lado da linha, entoando cada palavra de modo alegre. O menino sentia o coração acelerar, não havia como pedir ajuda, estava completamente preso dentro daquele quarto. Em princípio, seus pais venderam-no como um objeto, mal sabia se Kwan ainda estava vivo após o desmaio na floresta e Lewis…

_Ah..._

Se ao menos tivesse aceitado ir voando para a casa do vampiro, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto perdido em múltiplos pensamentos, estava sozinho,  _completamente_  sozinho. Abaixou a cabeça, cerrando os olhos com força, deixou o choro sair de sua garganta, soluçando forte e de modo crescente.

Gunter desligou a ligação, colocou o celular sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama e, abrindo a gaveta do móvel, retirou um pequeno pedaço de pano. Em poucos passos, aproximou-se de Lily, colocando uma das mãos no topo dos fios negros e, ainda de pé, afagou-os levemente; ajoelhou-se, então, na frente do menino, enxugando as bochechas com o lenço. Desvencilhou-se, por fim, para ir em direção à porta: rotacionou a maçaneta para sair do cômodo, olhando de relance ao jovem. Poucos minutos depois, Lily ouvia, vinda do outro lado do portal, a mesma voz feminina do telefonema de minutos atrás; o volume fazia cada palavra ressoar através das paredes do local. A porta abriu novamente, dando espaço para a mesma mulher que Lily havia visto em frente a sua casa: era ainda mais bonita de perto, as íris verdes de pupilas ovais causavam arrepios por todo o corpo. Viu o caminhar rastejante dirigir-se a ele, engolindo seco conforme chegava mais perto:

– Oi, Lily. – Disse, enquanto sentava-se do lado do menino na cama – Meu nome é Raven, e aquele – direcionou os dedos finos para o homem recostado na porta – é o Gunter, meu ajudante.

Posicionando a mão entre as pernas do menino, inclinou o rosto para enxergá-lo melhor. Esboçava uma feição tranquilizadora, suave e, ironicamente, maternal. Acariciou as bochechas brancas a frente, ajeitando com cuidado a franja bagunçada. Gesticulou rapidamente no ar para que Gunter se aproximasse:

– Preciso da faca para soltá-lo.

O homem retirou de seu cinto uma adaga prateada com belos detalhes esculpidos por todo o cabo. Aproximou-se a passos largos de Raven, entregando o objeto nas mãos frias da víbora. Imediatamente, segurou o punho fino da mulher, olhando nas fundas íris verdes enquanto falava em tom sério:

– Primeiramente, isso é uma adaga, uma arma muito bem cuidada que herdei do meu avô. – soltou o braço em um solavanco, virando-se de costas – E eu não sou seu ajudante, sou o seu parceiro.

Voltou a recostar-se à porta, vendo a cobra revirar os os glóbulos com uma expressão tediosa. Lily, enfim, teve a corda que o prendia cortada em um golpe ágil exercido pela mulher; abriu e fechou os pequenos dedos para que o sangue voltasse a circular adequadamente – estavam adormecidos devido à posição desconfortável. Raven, ainda sentada, virou-se de frente para o menino enquanto colocava a adaga em cima da mesinha:

– Você deve estar confuso, não é? – Lily assentiu com a cabeça, rotacionando o tronco para a direção da mulher – Deixe-me explicar algumas coisas.

Enquanto observava a expressão confusa e agoniada do jovem, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto com um elástico fino de cor amarela, retomando a fala em seguida:

– Há muitos anos, eu tinha uma,  _hum_ , amiga. Ela se chamava Daisy, nós éramos muito próximas e passávamos semanas juntas. O pai dela era extremamente possessivo para com a mãe dela, era um homem inteiramente desprezível. Então, o ambiente insuportável dentro da própria casa era um dos motivos dessa menina ficar comigo a maior parte do tempo. Até Daisy completar dezoito anos.

Abaixou o tronco em encontro aos próprios pés, retirando os escarpins. Pegou um travesseiro com o intuito de recostar-se na cabeceira e, então, aconchegar-se na cama; colocou-o entre as pernas, recolhendo-as em uma posição de balão:

– Não se sabe como, mas a mãe dela morreu de repente; amanheceu morta, na verdade. Isso desgraçou completamente sua vida, mas eu só soube muito tempo depois. Ela passou a me visitar menos, mal conseguíamos telefonar uma para a outra, chegou ao ponto de ficarmos sem nos ver por semanas. Foi então que eu decidi ir até a casa dela.

Raven fez uma pausa, direcionando Lily a se sentar mais ao meio da cama e, assim, ficar completamente de frente para ela. O menino não sabia o porquê de estar ouvindo aquela história, mas não tinha muitas alternativas a não ser permanecer ali. Tirou os sapatos e puxou o corpo para trás, sentando de modo similar à mulher de lábios vinhos:

– Eu consegui entrar na casa dela por meios, digamos assim. Passei pela porta de entrada e ouvi um barulho estranho, repetitivo, o que me fez, talvez instintivamente, seguir o som. Cheguei até a sala de estar, vendo a minha amiga de pé, vestindo uma blusa rasgada e, aparentemente, nada por baixo; com um pedaço de cabo de vassoura repleto de sangue nas mãos, ela acertava e acertava novamente algo ali no chão. Eu, então, corri para ver do que se tratava. – respirou fundo, retirando um maço de cigarros da mesma gaveta que Gunter retirara o lenço anteriormente – Ali no chão, estava o que restou do pai dela. O corpo completamente aberto e fraturado respingava sangue por toda a casa conforme a madeira atingia-o. Daisy repetia os movimentos incessantemente, parecia estar em um transe, mal havia percebido minha chegada.

Colocando o cigarro entre os lábios, acendeu-o com um isqueiro dourado. Tragou profundamente, exalando a fumaça para o lado:

– Eu gritei o nome dela, fazendo-a largar a haste de madeira e ficar completamente estatelada. Corri até ela, abraçando-a por trás, afinal, ela estava paralisada demais para se mover. Afastei minha amiga do corpo, colocando-a de frente para mim. Naquele momento, ela gritou. Era um som alto e estridente, não ela conseguia parar de emiti-lo conforme chorava e tremia. Agarrou-se aos meus braços, apertando-os com cada vez mais força. Então, como sempre fui mais alta que Daisy, abracei-a para tentar acalmá-la. Pedi que me contasse o que havia acontecido, e foi aí que o choque maior veio. Ainda em prantos, contou-me que, assim que acabara de comer, caiu em um sono tão pesado, que adormeceu na mesa da cozinha. Ela acordou logo depois, sentindo a cabeça girar e um peso sobre o seu corpo.

A mulher tragou novamente o cigarro, deixando um silêncio de poucos segundos no ar:

 

 **[Nota da autora] Alerta de gatilho: o parágrafo seguinte aborda o tema estupro, sem detalhamento. Caso seja sensível ao assunto, por favor, pule para o próximo parágrafo (após a fala).**   

 

– O pai estava por cima dela, sem as calças, ambos deitados no chão da sala. Quando ela olhou para baixo, viu aquele homem nojento penetrando sua vagina. Daisy me contou que sentiu um líquido escorrer pelas pernas, o que a fez entrar em pânico de imediato.

 

Lily portava um semblante chocado e triste, não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Raven continuou, apoiando a testa sobre as mãos que tampavam parcialmente seu rosto:

– Então, ela chutou aquele homem de cima dela com o que lhe restava de força, procurando algo para se defender. Levantou e, mesmo mancando, foi até a cozinha, onde pegou uma vassoura que ficava perto da geladeira; voltou para a sala e começou a bater no monstro antes que ele pudesse levantar. Pelo o que ela havia me contado, não percebeu que ele estava morto até eu chegar, o choque foi tão grande, que a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em livrar-se de seu estuprador.

Juntando as duas mãos e levantando o rosto, respirou fundo. Após engolir em seco, deu continuidade à fala:

– Bem, querido, eu ainda não te contei, mas esse lugar é o meu próprio prostíbulo, e, quando se é dona de uma casa de prostituição, você tem os seus contatos. Um telefonema para um prefeito aqui, um telefonema para a polícia ali, tudo se resolve como um passe de mágica. Logo, enquanto levava Daisy para casa, consegui que um conhecido levasse o corpo do porco que havia ficado estirado no chão.

A mulher bateu levemente o cigarro no cinzeiro dourado sobre a pequena mesa ao lado da cama. Observando o silêncio absoluto do menino:

– Fomos fazer os exames de doenças para termos certeza que ela estava limpa. Felizmente tudo havia dado negativo, mas apenas um outro teste tinha como positivo o resultado: o de gravidez. Aquele homem desgraçado acabara de engravidar a própria filha. – a cobra fechou os olhos com força, rangendo os dentes afiados – Lily, eu sugeri que ela abortasse. Não fazia sentido algum ela continuar com aquela gestação, você me entende? – o menino balançou a cabeça em afirmativo, vendo os olhos abrirem-se para encará-lo – Porém, ela sempre foi teimosa. Decidiu não interromper a gravidez, afirmando que teria a criança. – suspirou, passando as mãos no cabelo e olhando para o teto – Eu… amava a Daisy. Falei que, já que aquilo era a escolha dela, poderíamos cuidar do bebê, e que poderíamos viver uma vida juntas.

Arrastando o corpo para a borda da cama, começou a colocar os sapatos que antes tirara, deixando o cigarro apoiado no cinzeiro:

– Entretanto, após longos meses, a gravidez dela tornou-se de risco: ela mal conseguia andar sem sentir uma dor horrível, minha vida voltou-se completamente para ela. Na hora do parto, não foi diferente… Enquanto eu ouvia o choro alto do bebê, ela fechou os olhos azuis e nunca mais os abriu.

Levantou vagarosamente, retomando o fumo em mãos. Andou em direção a Gunter, colocando-o entre os lábios do homem, que aceitou o “presente”. Virou-se para Lily, vendo o jovem acompanhá-la com a cabeça:

– Lá estava eu, sozinha, precisando cuidar de um bebê que foi responsável pela morte do amor da minha vida. Então, foi aí que eu tive uma ideia. – começou a caminhar lentamente em direção ao menino – Lembrei que uma das minhas meninas estava querendo pagar o débito e parar de trabalhar na casa, portanto, pensei em unir o útil ao agradável.

Um sorriso irônico e amedrontador surgiu gradativamente nos lábios da serpente ao passo que chegava perto do menino:

– Pedi para que criasse aquela criaturinha por mim, disse que pagaria pelas despesas que ela causasse no final de tudo, mas com uma condição: eles teriam que me entregá-la quando fizesse um pouco mais de vinte anos e eu, obviamente, daria uma boa quantia como recompensa.

Ao ouvir aquilo, os olhos de Lily encheram-se de água, transbordando pelo rosto que portava uma expressão chocada. Imaginava sobre quem, na verdade, era a história, não sendo capaz de conter as lágrimas. Engoliu seco ao vendo a mulher debruçar-se na cama, chegando cada vez mais perto de si:

– Sabe qual o nome que Daisy havia escolhido para a criança?

Paralisado, sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha; não conseguiu deixar que a voz saísse, os lábios tremiam em conjunto com todo o seu corpo:

– Lily.

Disse Raven, que, em seguida, abriu um largo sorriso, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado. Em um movimento tão rápido como o bote de uma cobra, segurou o queixo do menino com força. Lily franziu o cenho e apertou as pálpebras, sentindo a respiração a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Abriu os olhos de forma receosa, vendo as íris verdes encarando-o friamente:

– Você, seu merdinha desgraçado. – dizia, enquanto balançava o menino intensamente – Você foi a causa da Daisy ter morrido.

Um chacoalhar era ouvido por todo o recinto conforme a mulher falava firme, raivosa e silabicamente:

– Agora que está aqui, – jogou Lily contra o colchão, virando as costas para o menino – vai pelo menos ser útil para mim.

Caminhou em direção à porta e, alisando o peitoral de Gunter, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Prepara ele. Depois nós vam-

A fala de Raven foi interrompida por um estrondo vindo do andar de baixo. O grande portão principal fora batido com uma força monstruosa. Ao passo que Lily levantava do súbito empurrão, ouviu um grito alto e grave, fruto de uma voz familiar, ecoar por todo o estabelecimento. Em choque, soltou um suspiro curto, deixando um sorriso esperançoso escapar:

– Lewis!

 

  
  
\--- † ---  
  
  


 

Os dois seres de passos apressados caminhavam pelas ruas do Distrito Vermelho; seguindo o _werecat_ atônito, o vampiro mantinha poucos palmos de distância quando indagou curioso:

– Para onde estamos indo?

Olhando para trás, o gato sorriu ao apontar na direção de um estabelecimento na calçada à esquerda de onde andavam: a parede externa revestida inteiramente de azulejos roxos portava uma pequena placa escrita, em uma fonte simples, a letra “A”, seguida de um ponto final; tinha uma porta de madeira preta com um singelo tapete de boas-vindas. Kwan colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, virando o rosto para o vampiro:

– Se nós precisamos saber onde fica algum lugar, Ele vai saber exatamente onde fica.

Lewis seguiu-o para dentro do local, a música alta e os olhares que percorriam-no de cima a baixo causavam um desconforto sem igual. Em contrapartida, a iluminação amarelada e fraca dava a sensação de aconchego às mesas pretas espalhadas ao longo sofá que contornava a parede. No lado oposto ao estofado, uma bancada era administrada por um homem alto e magro, as mãos ágeis e finas preparavam as bebidas com maestria, da mesma forma que os cabelos curtos e loiros eram amarrados para trás cuidadosamente com um elástico preto, que combinava com o terno escuro que usava. As feições finas e calmas mostravam olhos cinzas como a Lua, combinando harmonicamente com a pele branca que refletia o tom levemente amarelo vindo das lâmpadas. Em um disparar súbito, Kwan correu em direção ao homem, atravessou o balcão pela pequena porta de madeira que separava-o do salão e envolveu o barman em um abraço apertado. O gato, então, acenou para Lewis, que andou rápido em sua direção para saber do que se tratava aquilo tudo. Eles precisavam, acima de tudo, agir rápido e achar Lily o quanto antes, não tinha tempo para brincadeiras. Aproximou-se dos dois, apoiando-se sobre a bancada com um olhar sério; viu o felino sorrir agarrado ao braço do homem alto, falando euforicamente:

– Esse aqui é o Adrian, ele pode nos ajudar nisso.

O recém-apresentado estendeu a mão em direção ao vampiro, sorrindo levemente:

– Fazia tempo que não via um vampiro.

Lewis sobressaltou-se, retribuindo o cumprimento do estranho. Afinal, como ele sabia que era um vampiro? Não conseguia sentir energia sobrenatural alguma vinda dele, certamente o bichano havia tagarelado para aquele barman, deduziu. Encarou Kwan assustado, que espanou o ar em um movimento rápido, transmitindo a mensagem de que explicaria tudo mais tarde; retirando-o do bolso, entregou a Adrian o papel antes recebido por Christian:

– Nós precisamos resgatar um menino que foi sequestrado. Apenas sabemos o nome do local e de quem ordenou o sequestro. Pode nos falar onde fica?

O barman leu as poucas palavras que foram escritas em caneta preta, guardando o papel no bolso traseiro da calça do gato, depositando pequenos tapas em seus glúteos redondos. Apoiou a outra mão sob o queixo, soltando um suspiro ao olhar para os dois seres a sua frente:

– Bem, não é muito longe daqui. – gesticulando com ambas as mãos, deu as instruções do local, apoiando, ao finalizar, uma delas sobre os fios de Kwan, guiando-o para fora do balcão – Porém, precisam tomar cuidado. Raven é uma Hellea, criatura muito similar ao amigo vampiro aqui. Elas costumam andar em grupo, então fiquem atentos se ela vai estar sozinha ou não.

Lewis olhou confuso para Adrian, desconhecia a criatura apresentada pelo barman, algo que parecia crucial para o resgate de seu humano. Imediatamente, ao perceber a expressão intrigada do vampiro, continuou a fala ao respirar fundo:

– Bem, Helleas são seres metamórficos como vocês dois, porém, possuem as características de serpentes. Devem tomar cuidado com o veneno, se alguma delas morder vocês… – passou os dedos pelo pescoço rapidamente, soltando um estalo com a língua – Morte.

Lewis engoliu seco, não gostava da ideia de poder ser morto tão facilmente. Aproximando-se de Adrian, encarou os fundos olhos cinzas:

– E se nós precisarmos matá-la?

Percebendo um cliente chegar, o barman caminhou para atendê-lo, olhando de canto para o vampiro conforme afastava-se da dupla. Colocou uma das mãos em frente aos lábios, tampando a visão dos outros presentes no estabelecimento:

– Arranque a cabeça.

Acenou em despedida para Kwan, que ria levemente ao retribuir a ação. Lewis revirou os olhos, arrastando o felino para fora do local. Largou o seu pulso ao apressar as passadas para as direções que o barman havia indicado. Devido àquelas luzes fortes dos letreiros em neon, a visão do vampiro tornava-se embaçada e turva, lembrou-se do motivo de evitar a todo custo lugares como aquele, mas faria o que fosse preciso para resgatar Lily. Virou-se para o gato, levantando as sobrancelhas:

– E esse Adrian aí, hein?

Estreitando os olhos, Kwan passou a frente do morcego; não era ele quem estava com tanta pressa? Por que perguntava sobre o barman naquele instante? Em um gesto simples, mostrou o dedo médio para o vampiro:

– Sem tempo agora, a gente pode salvar o seu humano logo?

Lewis deixou escapar um breve riso; depois que aquilo tudo fosse resolvido, iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois. Não via o garoto tão feliz fazia alguns anos, o que quer que fosse, faria bem a ele. Logo depois, avistando a rua indicada por Adrian, viraram a esquina escura cuja única iluminação vinha de um letreiro em vermelho. O nome “Veneno”, que refletia pelas vidraças do lado oposto da calçada, era o mesmo nome escrito no papel entregue por Christian. Parados em frente ao grande portão de veludo vinho, analisavam as possíveis chances de invasão. O vampiro segurou o braço direito de Kwan, chamando a sua atenção, com os longos dedos, para o chão:

– Sem tapete de boas vindas, eu não posso entrar.

Com pequenos tapas no ombro do outro, o gato andou em direção à entrada, batendo algumas vezes na porta:

– Eu cuido disso.

De dentro do salão, um homem forte e mal encarado apareceu por uma brecha: vestia um terno preto e uma gravata verde, a aura ameaçadora exalava dos traços brutos e olhar macabro. Seu olhar percorreu o jovem de cima a baixo, notando a presença do vampiro a poucos metros e, em seguida, voltando a atenção para o felino:

– Desculpe, não estamos contratando funcionários.

Tentou fechar o portão recém-aberto, sendo impedido pelo segurar do gato. Kwan, em resposta, respirou fundo: não era a primeira vez, afinal, que confundiam-no com um garoto de programa. Forçando a porta em sentido contrário ao homem, encarou-o enquanto contraía as pupilas:

– Eu preciso falar com a Raven.

A expressão do segurança mudou drasticamente, autorizando o acesso do jovem ao local. Sinalizando para o sofá encostado à parede, pediu para que o menino esperasse ali, notificando-o da situação ocupada de Raven no momento. Contudo, ignorando completamente a indicação do homem, o felino parou em frente à entrada, batendo duas palmas para, enfim, chamar o vampiro:

– Lewis-ssi, pode entrar.

Em um piscar de olhos, o morcego fez-se presente ao lado de Kwan, sussurrando ao inclinar levemente o tronco para a lateral:

– Precisava mesmo dessas palmas?

Logo após a fala do outro, o gato riu baixo, colocando as costas da mão sobre os lábios:

– Queria fazer uma entrada dramática.

Lewis revirou os olhos e, do mesmo modo que entrara anteriormente, surgiu perante o guarda. Silabou, em tom amedrontador, enquanto analisava as pupilas elípticas:

– Me leve até a Raven.

Balançando a cabeça para os lados, o segurança olhava friamente dentro dos olhos carmim. Com uma força sobre-humana, Lewis agarrou seu ombro, fazendo uma força monstruosa para baixo. Enquanto a feição firme desfazia-se, era possível ouvir os grunhidos que saíam dos lábios do homem cujos joelhos iam de encontro ao chão:

– Vamos. – insistiu – Me leve até a víbora.

Observando os dois, Kwan sentiu um arrepio correr pelo corpo, a presença de algo forte e desconhecido estava chegando perto. Olhou para a escada que marcava o grande salão no meio, deparando-se com cobras que deslizavam em sua direção.

– Lewis-ssi, desculpe te atrapalhar… – disse o gato, aproximando-se do vampiro – Acho que temos companhia.

Portando uma feição confusa, o morcego virou para trás, deparando-se com oito grandes serpentes alinhadas ao pé do primeiro degrau. Naquele momento, o ombro sob a palma do vampiro tornou-se escorregadio e frio, metamorfizando-se em mais uma dentre as víboras no local. Afastando-se, escorregou para o encontro das outras, que emitiam, agora, uma fumaça pesada; como mágica, então, as nove cobras transformaram-se em homens fortes em ternos de linha: pareciam bonecos pré-ordenados de uma fábrica, as características eram, de certo, macabramente iguais.

Sentindo a ira tomar conta de seu corpo, Lewis fechou os olhos com força; sabia que Lily estava em ali, agora que chegara mais perto, era possível perceber a presença do humano. Queria tê-lo em seus braços o mais rápido possível, pois, mesmo que desconhecesse os motivos de Raven estar interessada no menino, seus instintos diziam-lhe que algo ali não cheirava bem. Abriu as pálpebras, revelando os glóbulos completamente negros e as íris vermelhas como sangue; uma essência forte e aterrorizante assumiu o lugar da antes adocicada conforme a brisa forte balançava os cabelos castanhos. A pele pálida tornava-se levemente acinzentada analogamente às unhas que transformavam-se em verdadeiras garras. Em uma única batida, o portão principal fechou sem qualquer auxílio, causando um grande e ressonante estrondo. O vampiro, então, gritou em extrema fúria, deixando a voz ecoar por todo o local:

–  _Me levem até a Raven_.

Recebeu como resposta, entretanto, o chacoalhar vindo do conjunto de serpentes que gargalhavam simultaneamente:

– O morceguinho quer brigar?

Não muito distante, Kwan percebia a gravidade da situação: fazia anos que não via aquela forma do vampiro, seria uma briga feia, e não deixaria Lewis lutar sozinho. Um sibilo escapou de sua garganta simultaneamente aos espasmos que tomavam conta de seu corpo como descargas elétricas. Os braços e pernas ganhavam pelos pretos e tornavam-se maiores, os dentes ficavam, gradativamente, pontudos ao passo que orelhas alongavam-se do topo de sua cabeça. No lugar daquele jovem, uma grande pantera apareceu, rugindo ensurdecedoramente em direção às víboras:

– Eu também quero brincar.

O vampiro estalou os dedos ao rir de canto, correndo em direção à escada na companhia do felino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? Gostaram? Eu espero que estejam preparados pro babado confusão e gritaria dos próximos capítulos (isso mesmo, no plural).
> 
> Estou postando desenhos sobre os personagens na minha conta de arte (sakudraws, no tt e no instagram), então quem puder dar uma força, já sabe. Inclusive, vai sair uma nsfw do Kwan amanhã rs.
> 
> Até o próximo, beijo no coração.


	8. Resgate - parte 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente!
> 
> Queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas estou me mudando e acabei ficando completamente enrolada hahaha.
> 
> Não tenho muito o que falar dessa vez, mas espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo novo!!
> 
> Nos vemos nas notas finais <3

O grande salão que antecedia os quartos do prostíbulo tornava-se palco, aos poucos, da violenta luta que estava por vir. O vampiro e a monstruosa pantera precisavam agir rápido e – em conjunto – atacar antes de sofrerem o bote de alguma das cobras presentes. Com sua outra forma, Lewis emanava a energia aterrorizante que escondia há muito dentro de si. Tendo consciência de tamanha força, avançou em direção ao segurança que ocupava o meio das nove serpentes. Posicionando-se atrás do alvo em milésimos de segundos, apertou o pescoço musculoso com os dedos longos, tal qual uma fruta apodrecida. O guincho ensurdecedor do homem fez com que todos olhassem para a cena – mal haviam conseguido ver o vampiro sair do lugar. Aproveitando a abertura deixada, Kwan correu até o guarda na ponta à direita, derrubando-o no chão ao abocanhar em cheio a cabeça que, em comparação às mandíbulas felinas, era equivalente a uma pequena bola de tênis. Em um movimento preciso, dilacerou a garganta violentamente, arremessando o crânio para longe. Os olhos âmbar visaram, de relance, as íris vermelhas; notaram, logo depois, um dos inimigos acercarem o outro pelas costas, preparando-se para um golpe forte e certeiro.

No mesmo instante, Lewis sentiu o punho frio acertar sua região lombar, permanecendo, porém, inabalado. Ainda segurando o pescoço do segurança antes capturado, fechou os dedos, esmagando completamente os músculos firmes. Olhando na direção de onde viera o golpe ineficaz, agarrou a outra serpente em um movimento certeiro, levantando-a do chão. Naquele momento, a aura vinda do vampiro era capaz de fazer o ser mais gélido sentir calafrios por todo o corpo, seus glóbulos negros em conjunto com as veias pulsantes de seu rosto expressavam a ira da criatura que vivera séculos de pura dor e agonia. Deixou, então, um pequeno riso soberbo escapar de sua garganta; lançou contra o solo o homem que se debatia ao ar, estraçalhando por completo o rosto que agonizava em apneia. Nesse ínterim, as seis cobras restantes afastaram-se da dupla, posicionando-se no topo da grande escada. Lewis reergueu a postura, mirando em cada uma das víboras:

– Isso é tudo o que vocês têm?

Ao sentirem-se desafiados, os guardas saltaram os vastos degraus em direção ao vampiro, atacando-o em conjunto: pensaram, pois, que seriam capazes de vencê-lo desse jeito. Entretanto, a agilidade e a sincronia da dupla eram, de fato, inacreditáveis. Em apenas um movimento, o morcego arrastou-se para fora do espaço alvo das cobras, deixando a pantera no centro do círculo então formado. Lançou sua perna esquerda ao ar, o que o fez acertar em cheio metade das serpentes reunidas – fazendo-as, por consequência, cair a metros longe de si; com uma menor quantidade de inimigos ao redor, Kwan moveu-se ferozmente, cravando as garras afiadas de ambas as patas nas jugulares dos dois seguranças a sua frente. Levando-os ao chão, estraçalhou as gargantas ao deslocá-las para cima. Simultaneamente, Lewis direcionava-se ao homem deixado para trás, perfurando sua região abdominal de uma só vez com as unhas afiadas. Envolveu o rosto apavorado adiante, destroçando os tendões e artérias do pescoço musculoso em um único puxão.

Ouviu-se, em contraste à algazarra, o ranger da grande porta ao topo da escadaria, cuja passagem foi cedida à mulher que caminhava a passos rastejantes poucos segundos depois. Aproximou-se dos corrimãos e, ao apoiar um braço sobre o outro, ergueu os dedos, estalando-os sonoramente. De imediato, os últimos três seguranças apareceram aos seus pés, abaixando os troncos e as cabeças em cumprimento:

– Senhora, – disse um deles em um ato de coragem – eles são mais fortes do que parecem.

Raven apoiou os punhos sobre os próprios joelhos, encarando profundamente os olhos do subordinado. Abriu, em seguida, um largo sorriso, exibindo as presas afiadas que cobriam os lábios inferiores. O homem sentiu um calafrio percorrer toda a espinha ao vê-la aproximar-se lentamente, permanecendo a poucos milímetros de sua orelha. Em um sussurro frio e grave, a víbora sibilou em tom, embora irônico, simpático:

– Você é parâmetro para alguma coisa?

Afastando-se, segurou com ambas as mãos o maxilar do segurança e, em um movimento rápido, rotacionou-o para cima, desconectando o corpo grande e forte do crânio largo. Soltou-o insensivelmente, gesticulando no ar para que os dois sobreviventes se retirassem do local. Desfez, enfim, a expressão macabra antes portada, voltando as íris verdes para o enorme felino no estabelecimento. O olhar da mulher, que descia poucos degraus da escada vagarosamente, penetrava na parte mais funda do subconsciente do animal. A pantera, por sua vez, sentiu a visão tornar-se turva, sendo tomada por uma vertigem desnorteante; as patas confusas cruzavam-se enquanto cambaleava para os lados:

– Kwan?!

Exclamou o vampiro ao perceber que havia algo errado acontecendo. O gato, então, retomou o equilíbrio, virando-se para Lewis conforme grunhia e arqueava as costas; os olhos que antes brilhavam como ouro tornaram-se opacos e sem vida, portando uma expressão de fúria representada pelo franzir do focinho. A aura desconhecida que exalava do felino era forte e amedrontadora:

– Olhe para mim, o que está acontecendo?!

O morcego engoliu em seco após o final de sua fala, afinal, aquele não parecia o garoto que conhecia. No lado oposto do salão, a cobra sorria de lábios fechados.

 

\--- † ---

 

Adrian lavava os últimos copos do bar para, finalmente, fechar o estabelecimento – a noite havia sido longa até mesmo para ele. Retirou o avental preto da cintura, pendurou-o nos próprios braços e abriu a portela de madeira, que separava a parte interna do balcão da área de clientes. Parou, entretanto, no meio da ação:

– Espera. – levou a mão ao queixo em um ato de ponderação – Eu falei para eles sobre o poder de hipnose das helleas?

Direcionou os olhos para o alto, tentando forçar a memória:

– Eu acho que esqueci… – apertou os lábios, estalando a língua em seguida – Bem, eles vão conseguir dar um jeito.

O barman, então, andou em direção ao seu quarto, subindo as escadas para o segundo andar.

 

\--- † ---

 

A pantera esgueirava-se pelo chão com os pelos arrepiados, do mesmo modo que um animal preparava-se para dar o bote em sua presa. Nesse ínterim, a voz de Raven ecoou pelo salão:

– Vá em frente.

Kwan disparou contra o vampiro assim que a mulher concluiu a fala. O impactante ataque do felino, então, derrubou violentamente Lewis, cujas mãos seguravam com força as mandíbulas do gato. Os olhos enfurecidos encaravam as íris vermelhas do outro que, com uma expressão confusa, tentava retirar a pantera de cima de si:

– Go Kwan! – o vampiro esbravejou com todo o ar de seus pulmões – Porra! Olha quem você está atacando!

A expressão raivosa desfez-se imediatamente; o grande animal de pelos negros recuou logo em seguida, piscando e sacudindo a cabeça de maneira intensa. Enquanto andava para trás, a pantera voltava a ser, gradativamente, o garoto de pele alaranjada. Um grito ensurdecedor foi emitido pelo homem-gato, que apertava a própria cabeça conforme lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas redondas:

– Saia da minha cabeça! – bradou em agonia, visando o chão com os olhos arregalados – Esse guizo infernal não sai da minha cabeça!

Em um movimento súbito, Kwan virou-se para Raven conforme rosnava e tentava levantar; mesmo com a visão embaçada e a tontura insuportável, o gato tentava manter-se sob controle, não iria deixar que fosse controlado pela víbora. Viu, então, Lewis aproximar-se com cautela:

– Lewis, não se intrometa. – sentindo o corpo tremer por inteiro e os lábios espasmarem, o felino respirava fundo e cerrava os punhos – Eu não posso deixar que ela tome conta da minha mente.

A mulher, contudo, observava desgostosa a cena a alguns metros de si. Não era a primeira vez que alguém contornava os seus poderes, mas havia, de fato, um longo tempo desde o último ocorrido. Ao sentir o olhar furioso de Kwan sobre si, deixou um riso de canto escapar, estalando os dedos finos sonoramente. No exato instante, os olhos do felino fecharam-se com força – o som do guizo foi intensificado, deixando-o imobilizado de joelhos ao chão. De cenho cerrado, as presas e orelhas de característica animal eram exibidas: a dor era extrema, tornando-o incapaz de controlar a própria forma perfeitamente. Com a visão turva e ouvidos apitando, uma vontade incontrolável de destruir Lewis tomava conta de seu corpo:

– Eu não vou machucá-lo. – exclamou a pantera – Ele pode ser um idiota, mas é o melhor idiota que eu poderia ter conhecido.

Uma gargalhada histérica saiu, subitamente, dos lábios vinhos da serpente – o corpo firme inclinava-se para frente conforme balançava devido aos solavancos involuntários:

– Tanto esforço… – respirou fundo – Será que ele faria o mesmo por você?

Kwan levantou ainda cambaleante, arqueando os lábios em um riso sarcástico:

– Ele já fez.

Retomando o controle de si mesmo por completo, o jovem de pele alaranjada correu em direção à víbora e, em seguida, saltou os degraus que distanciavam-nos velozmente. Aquela luta, agora, era dele. Em resposta, Raven rotacionou o corpo de modo ágil, executando um chute certeiro no estômago do felino, cujo corpo colidiu com a parede ao topo da escada. O estrondo causado pelo impacto coincidiu, novamente, com a abertura repentina das portas do mesmo quarto que antes saíra a cobra.

 

\--- † ---

 

Após a saída da mulher do próprio cômodo, Lily permaneceu a sós com Gunter, que encarava-o sem esboçar qualquer sentimento nos olhos cansados. O menino levantou da cama, calçou os sapatos tirados há pouco e dirigiu-se à porta, sendo parado, porém, pela mão bruta do caçador que, agora, segurava seu ombro esquerdo:

– Se eu fosse você, não sairia agora, garoto.

O jovem retirou, delicadamente, o punho largo de seu corpo, ignorando completamente o aviso dado. Assim que alcançou a maçaneta, teve um braço forte posto entre si e a saída:

– Escuta. – disse Gunter, evitando contato visual – Ele não é quem você pensa que é. – virou o rosto para o menino – Um monstro jamais deixará de ser um monstro.

Lily sorriu de canto e, balançando a cabeça, olhou calmamente para o caçador:

– Nós humanos podemos ser os verdadeiros monstros, sabia?

Forçou, em seguida, a abertura da porta:

– Se você for para lá, vai passar para o lado deles.

Disse o homem, retirando o braço da peça de madeira. O menino, enfim, abriu-a, encarando os próprios pés conforme deixava um suspiro sair de seus lábios:

– Não poderia escolher algo melhor.

Saiu, por fim, do quarto ao qual fora levado, deparando-se com o cenário de extremo caos do grande salão. O cheiro de sangue penetrava suas vias respiratórias quando foi surpreendido por um forte baque a poucos metros de si. Virou-se rapidamente para a direção do barulho, avistando Kwan que, com a roupa manchada do líquido vermelho, levantava-se devagar. Lily olhou ao redor confuso, não sabia o que fazer naquela situação: com a serpente de pé nos degraus pronta para enfrentar o gato, intrometer-se naquela briga não era uma opção. Naquele momento, ouviu seu nome ser gritado do piso inferior, a voz grave do vampiro causava, sob as circunstâncias, um alívio inexplicável.

Entretanto, um calafrio percorreu a espinha do menino ao ver, no morcego, uma forma desconhecida. Os aflitos glóbulos negros, as íris vermelhas e a pele acinzentada lembravam-no da sobrenaturalidade de Lewis, que era esquecida pela forma tão similar à humana. A frase de Gunter ecoava na mente do menino:

“Um monstro jamais deixará de ser um monstro.”

Sentiu o corpo paralisar em indecisão, o medo da criatura que via diante de si era involuntário. A expressão portada pelo vampiro era, contudo, genuinamente desesperada, relembrando Lily do que acontecera antes no parque: as lágrimas que mancharam o asfalto da estreita faixa de caminhada naquele fim de tarde, a feição em prantos que soluçava de joelhos e as mãos que o seguraram firmemente para salvar a sua vida estavam ali naquela criatura. O menino sentiu os pés trêmulos moverem-se sozinhos, disparando em uma corrida até os braços de Lewis. Entregou-se, então, em um abraço acolhedor – o humano afundava o rosto no peitoral do morcego, não imaginava que seria salvo, pelo menos não tão rápido.

Devido à movimentação inesperada de Lily, Raven teve a atenção desviada da briga que travava com Kwan. Aproveitando-se do rápido momento de distração, o werecat pulou sobre a serpente, levando ambos a rolar pelos degraus cobertos em veludo. Ao ter o pescoço apertado pelo gato, já no chão do primeiro andar, a mulher soltou uma risada cínica:

– Eu não consigo entender. – virou a cabeça em direção aos dois que permaneciam abraçados – De que adianta salvar um humano hoje, se ele poderá morrer a qualquer momento?

Lewis segurou o corpo pequeno do menino com força, acariciando onde os dedos tocavam-no:

– É por isso que eu vou estar com ele, para protegê-lo.

Naquele instante, as memórias retornavam à mente de Raven como tiros atingindo seu coração gélido. Se, ao menos, não tivesse esperado até aquele dia para ir à casa de Daisy, seu amor ainda estaria vivo, junto de si. Avistou Lily pela última vez, aquelas íris azuis, idênticas às de Daisy, esboçavam a expressão de desgosto e medo; podia ter, no passado, impedido a série de desventuras, mas não agiu rápido o suficiente, não para salvá-la. A víbora suspirou e, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, posicionou ambas as mãos sobre as de Kwan:

– Daisy… – apertou-as enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelas bochechas – Eu sinto muito…

O gato, então, transformou suas unhas em garras afiadas, cravando-as no tecido muscular da serpente. Em apenas um puxão, dilacerou o pescoço fino da hellea, deixando o crânio sobre o corpo desfalecido. O felino jogou o próprio corpo ao chão e, em um gesto cansado, deixou a cabeça pender para trás, fechando os olhos com força. Não muito distante, Lewis e Lily abraçavam-se sem emitir palavra alguma: com a morte de Raven, poderiam, finalmente, ir para a casa do vampiro em segurança, juntos.

Foram surpreendidos, entretanto, pelo disparar de uma arma:

– Lily!

Exclamou o vampiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí?? O que acharam??  
> Espero que tenham gostado, me deu muito trabalho porque não estou acostumada a escrever cenas de luta kkkkkk
> 
> Não esqueçam de comentar! Pode parecer bobeira, mas me ajuda muito a ter motivação~~
> 
> Me sigam no Twitter de arte (sakudraws) caso estejam interessades em ver artes sobre os personagens <3
> 
> Até o próximo~

**Author's Note:**

> É minha primeira vez aqui no AO3, então eu espero que vocês gostem do meu trabalho!!  
> Essa estória é uma reescritura de uma que escrevi há muito tempo, porém postei apenas em outro site. Eu pretendo falar sobre o que essa estória representa pra mim quando terminá-la, então espero que, até lá, vocês continuem comigo!
> 
> Obrigada por terem lido e me dado uma chance, espero vocês no próximo capítulo!


End file.
